


Wives A Plenty

by geekinlikeaboss



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, M/M, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, harem au, multiples wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekinlikeaboss/pseuds/geekinlikeaboss
Summary: When Loki is captured by Thanos, his life is one of humiliation. Trapped in Thanos' private harem, he is surprised to make friends quickly, and they bind together to escape the dark lords prison. Now back in Asgard, Loki is under house arrest, and his 'wives' hide under his roof to escape persecution. But who is really in charge here?





	1. Chapter 1

If one had to choose a prison, then a secluded villa in the rural south of Asgard was hardly equivalent to a cell embedded in the rock beneath the palace! They might as well have sent him to his mothers estates in the Vanir if this was their intention! Yet as Loki arrived beneath the familiar hickory tree and looked over his gilded prison, he could not help but taste a bitter tang in his mouth. Many decisions had yet to be made, and while much of the council would advise his imprisonment, many still would argue for his release considering what could be justified as time served. 

He was effectively under house arrest. Banished from court life, thus the palace and Asgard proper, he would have to be content with being shuffled out of the spotlight until it could be decided what to make of the wayward son. It could take months while the council argued and bickered and weighed the possible. In the end, only one man could pass sentence on him, and Loki did not have high hopes for the outcome. Odin was bound to be furious with him and he doubted that even Frigga could save him from trouble after this.

“This is it?” 

Loki tilted his head to acknowledge Deva's arrival. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed her eyeing the surroundings with great speculation, trying to work out in her mind how this small but elegant summer house was in any way related to the golden halls and towering spires of the palace. “Yes I'm afraid so. Does it not meet with your approval?” 

She shrugged and scrunched up her nose, pursing her lips. “It is fine. Though being a prince I had expected something a bit more grandiose.” 

He tiffed under his breath and kicked his own horse forward. “Forgive me, but not all of us can be as accommodating as tree top mansions and palaces build of crystal and light. Some must be confined to the dull home of brick and mortar.” 

Deva was a proud woman by any estimation, but as she huffed and tossed back her thick cream colored braids it was clear that she was embarrassed that he'd taken this as an insult. “I merely meant that after all you'd gone on about being a prince, I expected something to equal your ego.” 

Loki allowed himself a delighted laugh as they neared the courtyard steps. “Well you haven't seen the inside of it yet, now have you.” he turned to the little caravan following them and located the steward. “I want this place set up and ready to entertain guests within three days.”

The Steward bowed elegantly, though the confusion on his face was quite clear. “Are we to be entertaining guests, my lord?”

“What would you call the dear ladies I have brought with me?” he asked in a prickly tone, daring the servant to disagree with him. The man did not bluster however. Instead he clasped his hands.

“Of course my lord. If I may, I had already sent the maids ahead to prepare the rooms for your use. The cooks will be bringing a suitable stock of goods with us and I shall send out a small hunting party tomorrow to provide us with fresh meat. All shall be taken care of.”

Loki waved, dismissing the man as he turned back to the elf woman beside him. “The Domestics Guild is worth it's weight in gold if you can manage to get on the right side of them. We may not be here forever but all thing's considered, I'd like it to be a pleasant stay. I've had quite enough of cramped quarters and bars on the windows.”

“I believe this will be true for all of us.” Deva answered and looked up at the lime-washed walls and tiled roof. As the rounded the courtyard to the stables, her eyes landed on the little pond and willow tree, the branches wafting lazily as the tiny leaves made ripples in the water. Alfheim folk had a strong connection to the beauty of pastoral nature, and Loki could feel her warming to the place quickly. “This will do I think. Though I hope the others will find themselves content here.”

“You're concerned about Vritti.”

“Give me one good reason not to be.”

Loki could not argue with that. Well he could but he didn't want to. Whatever else came of it, they were bound together, their little lot. And he could not make such a claim as he had to one of them without standing by the others. “She'll do well enough. Believe me there is a very little trouble one can get into out here unless they are very determined.”

“Spoken from experience?” 

“An overabundance, one might say.” Loki assured her and took immense pleasure in how Deva tsked at him irritably. It was such fun to earn her ire. Of course he'd be paying for it later but right now she was far too distracted. There was plenty to do, and with her new position being considered as legitimate for the time being, Deva was expected to oversee it. She was nothing if not up to the challenge.

They dismounted and she picked up the light blue skirts swishing about her strong, muscular legs. “I want the upstairs bedding quarters set for six. Ensure they are clean and suited for the wife of a prince and his concubines.” Now that she had the servant's attention, she purred and rubbed her hand down Loki's chest. “You will like that won't you dearest? Will it please you to have us all together?”

Loki straightened himself up, petting the coils of her hair and running a line down her shoulders. “It would be darling wife. Now make sure the steward knows what I expect. I'd like to know my dear pets are comfortable.” He said in his most decidedly smug voice. “Come now darlings. I have something for you.” he gestured, calling the people in the floating palanquin out. 

The doors opened and Loki offered a hand. It was accepted by a red haired woman who came down the steps and looked about with curiosity. “Oh my! Is this all for us?” she tittered and kissed Loki's cheek several times. “It's so big! Is this really all yours?” she ran towards the house, her green kirtle flapping in the breeze as she walked up the courtyard steps, looking at the beautiful architecture. 

The next woman to come out was dressed in a pair of loose fitted orange trousers and a vest which clung to her body. She wrapped her arms around Loki, the sunlight glinting off her myriad of facial jewelry and draped herself over his chest, teasing with the open slit of his top as she looked up at hi with the darkest eyes he'd ever seen. “Are we finally there? The ride was so bumpy! I'm all exhausted!” she ignored the passing servants, some of whom stared enviously at the returning prince. Where had he found all these lush creatures so dedicated to his pleasure? Ah but then again, this was Loki. The only one with a bigger reputation for swaying the willing to bed was Thor. 

“Vritti dear now don't be like that.” He petted her wavy dark hair. “Go on now. The rooms are being made up as we speak. Rest now for I will have need of you later.” he popped her on her ample back end and she squealed, making pretty faces with her pouty lower lip. “Eldy dear are you ready?”

A fourth face appeared, nearly as tall and willowy as the prince himself. This one refused a hand, insisting on getting themselves down from the carriage. “It is a fine place.” 'Eldy' said with a soft tone, adjusting the folds of the pretty layered dress. “Thank you for welcoming us here.”

“Eldy my home is your come. Is Hethel still asleep in there?” 

“Yes my lord. She's quite exhausted. It's been a long ride and she is still not in the best of places. I believe her melancholy has taken a turn for the worse.” Eldy peeked back into their travel cart and nodded. “She's quite out of it.”

“Leave her be then. I will take her to the rooms.” Loki commanded and waved his hand for Eldy to depart. He stepped up to the palanquin and sat down on the expanded bed they all had shared during the two day travel. “Hethel dear, we're here. It's time to get up.”

The female turned over on her side, her large amber eyes reflecting a sense of deep discontent. “I know. I am sorry my lord. I should not trouble you over me.”

“It is no trouble Hethel. Come here.” He wrapped his arms around the alien woman and lifted her gently, helping her down from the carriage. She did not pull her arms around him but held herself instead. If Loki saw this, he did not seem to mind. Within the villa there was a flurry of activity. Servants bustling about at Deva's command. Maids working hard to clean the dust and leaves from the corner. Loki held the darling female as he took her gently through the reception and dining area and up the stairs. “Take your time to rest. I will see that you are not disturbed.”

“Thank you my lord. You are terrible kind.” she held his hand a moment longer as Loki set her down on one of the long couches. Hethel brushed her hair back from the bone ridges along her cheeks. “I do not mean to be such a burden.” 

“Hush. You are no burden. Rest.” Loki insisted. “We've all had our burdens through this. But you perhaps have lost something a bit more dear. Play your role when it is time. This is all I ask of you.” he planted a gentle kiss on her forehead and shooed away the curious maid peeking into the room at this new creature. Elves and such had been seen on Asgard many times before, along with dwarves and demons and even the occasional human. Hethel was in none of the categories and Loki knew she would have to grow used to the stares sooner or later. 

Just not today.

Deva had already taken command, but she flustered over to give him a kiss as he came back down the stairs. “So much to do!” Yet she seemed to be enjoying herself with this new found power of her position. “When shall we ever get time to enjoy our dear Loki?” 

Moirain smiled, her finger tips stained with ripe red berries that she had not tasted in years and in truth thought she would never taste again. “Yes! We've been crowded and bumping around for two days! We need comfort.” she batted her long eyelashes. 

“We need relief my lord.” Eldy purred and massaged his shoulders.

Loki let out a happy breath as he felt the tension in his stomach tie itself into happy knots. “Soon my darlings. Very soon. We have too much to do now. After dinner.” Noises of discontent echoed in the room as four of the five preened him over, their hands grasping at his clothing. Loki enjoyed it for a while before gently untangling himself. He'd be lucky if he was able to stand come morning. But at this point there truly was a lot to take care of. 

The steward was being particularly fussy over everything. “My lord. Of course it is not my desire to question your judgement...”

“And yet here you stand just brimming with questions.” Loki growled, hands behind his back and his jaw set. “What is it Aberth?”

The steward tried not to tremble. Despite the best efforts of the palace, everyone knew the truth of their second prince now. And every child for nearly two thousand years had been raised on stories of the blue frost giants and their ferocity, their carnage.

“Well, you sir your majesty, it is simply uncommon for a stately household such as your to ah...to house the...courtesans in the main bedroom with your...ah...proper wife.” He stumbled, swallowing at Loki's dark look. “It simply is not proper to her station. Her prestige.” 

Loki's smile was thin. “And where would you have me station them hmm? The basement? Or perhaps we could pitch tents outside and let them live there?” his sneer curled, revealing white teeth like a wolf sensing dissension in the ranks. The man fidgeted but stood firm. He was trained to manage a noble household. In truth he was good at his job. He was only trying to maintain the standards drilled into his head. Loki relented. He could not risk greater troubles. “Aberth. My estates are suitable for my needs. While I understand your concern, my wife is a very understanding woman. Deva knows her place and...welcomes the arrival of others who can occupy me when her duties are a distraction.”

Aberth let out a breath he'd been holding. “Yes my lord. Forgive me. We will ensure that the upstairs room is set for their comfort.”

Loki waved him off, controlling his irritation with aplomb. He remembered when this place had been his secluded palace. All he wanted he could make happen here. Wild parties, torrid affairs, a true kingdom all his own far from the glares and disapproving smirks of the court. Now? Well it was still his own place. Yet now with his new companions in tow, he could sense chaos not of his own making in the corners of the room. 

A pair of hands wrapped about his shoulders and he could smell the strong perfume Vritti wore. Her fingers kneaded into his muscles and Loki allowed himself an exhausted groan. “My lord.” she purred. “You look so horridly upset. What has bothered our lord and master?”

“Nothing that can not be solved by a little obedience.” he growled. The glint in Vritti's eyes spoke volumes and he caressed her hands. “I will have you tonight I think. And Deva too if she will be in a mood to be receptive.” 

“For you? Her husband? Anything!” Vritti giggled in a high voice and kissed his ear, whispering sharply. “Perhaps not so blasé dear Loki. Or I will tell Deva you are growing too big for your trousers.” she leaned back, smiling like a knife in the dark and skipping off up the stairs to find her place in the rooms.

Loki watched her go with a sense of deep content. What good was it having five companions if he couldn't talk himself into trouble now and again?


	2. Chapter 2

The room had been well lain out given their limited space. Loki took a look about, contented to see that everyone was getting settled reasonably in their own little couch. The steward had been correct of course. It was the very lowest of standard to force ones wife, (regardless of official position or not) to be housed with ones concubines. If they'd been in the palace it would have been an absolute scandal that made Loki look like some kind of base pervert. His mother never would have permitted it. His reputation was bad enough without adding debauchery to the list...again.

But this wasn't the palace. This was his private villa. At the very least it would take some time before rumors got back to Asgard and he got a very long letter from either Frigga or Odin reminding him of his princely status and the jeopardy it was currently in. Until then, he would be content with their current situation. 

Five couches took up the room. Each one was absolutely resplendent, covered in pillows and surrounded by the fine gossamer curtains to give the littlest bit of privacy to each occupant. Loki peered over to check on Hethel, pleased to find her sound asleep already. He'd had a servant bring her up some warm tea with honey, laced with just the lightest touch of sedative powder. She needed rest the most out of all of them. Loki took one of the blankets and drew it over her body, watching as she clutched at the fabric and clung to it. “Rest easy.” he promised and pulled the curtains shut just in time to feel strong arms drape over him and drug him over to the large, main couch. 

“Vritti.” he said without turning around. “I am exhausted.” Loki pouted a bit, his protest falling a deaf ears. 

“You promised.”

“I did. But are you not tired? We have had such a long journey...”

“Humph!” Vritti tossed back her thick black hair and gave him such a look! “I don't know what kind of ladies you've had within this household before. But I don't take it lightly when I've been given a promise.” she grinned like the devil himself. “And Deva is very adamant.” 

Loki chuffed out his indignation But in all truth, he had his own stresses to relieve. “Where are Eldridge and Moirain?” he looked about, peeking to see that Hethel was still sound asleep.

“Exploring the grounds and amusing themselves.” The woman assured him. “We have the place to ourselves if we are not too loud.” She tightened her grip and shoved Loki to the bed with surprising force. Loki let out a grunt as she straddled him, her nimble fingers undoing his belt with ease. 

“You're certainly practiced.” He couldn't help teasing her. Soon enough his skin met the air and he sighed with relief to get those heavy leathers off. “Get around a bit do you?” Loki hissed as her slap left a sting and looked up with adoring eyes.

“Don't get cute with me.” Vritti warned, but her smile had not dropped. “Your reputation took all of five minuets to figure out. The palace servants were more than happy to jabber on about your escapades.” She pursed her lips with mock innocence. “A horse, Loki?”

He shrugged. “Seemed like a good idea at the time.”

“Tch. Pervert.”

“You may come to appreciate that in due time.” Loki groaned, her knee grinding up into his pelvis as she took hold of his hair and jerked his head back. He gripped the sheets and chewed his lower lip, waiting for her to decide what she was going to do next. He could sense her need for control, and under that, the assurance that she was capable of asserting herself over him. He let his instincts guide him and arched up, offering himself to her. He let his eyes become soft, his lips part, his thighs spread. “We both need this, Vritti.” he promised in the softest tones. 

He saw a flicker of sorrow in her dark brown eyes. Much like himself, Vritti prided herself on covering her emotions with glib commentary and a skin of iron. Perhaps that was why he'd felt such an attraction to her during their time in Thanos's seraglio. The rebellion of her soul stood out against the crooning, doe eyed submissive she acted out for the dread lords amusement. He could admire someone who knew the game and played it as well as he. 

“You would not be compromising my husbands time would you Vritti?” Deva ascended the stairs, shedding the multitudinous layers of her garb. She hated it. Loki could have told that right off. It did not fit the taunt muscles of her body, nor the warriors frame of mind she was so used to. Robes and skirts and fripperies simply impeded movement in a battle. But her role here was not as a fighter, but as the proper face of his dutiful wife. She had to present the right ideal to the palace crowd if their stay here was to be effective. 

“Where did you get off to?” Vritti asked instead of answering the question.

“I had to check the perimeter. Do you post no guards this far out? No walls?”

“Only the cities have walls and guards, Deva darling. If someone is going to attack, they will make the assumption that we are in Asgard proper. In which case we would see the fighting from here with plenty of time to escape.” 

“Foolish.” She waved her hand as she approached. “Alfheim would be appalled at the lack of preparation. Especially for a proposed warrior society.”

Vritti rolled her eyes. “Do we really want to discus battlements and vanguards now?” she smiled and fondled the bulge ensnared in Loki's tight leather trousers. “The only tower I wish to discuss is firmly within my grasp.” 

Deva let out a thin but playful smile. “Is it now?” Her hand slid down along Vriti's, her long elvish ears twitching. “Indeed. It would seem my husband has a fine towering wedding tackle.” Her nails drew in deeper, clenching and kneading at the sensitive flesh.

“Hmmmmh!” Loki flinched, his mouth falling open into a hot pant. He undulated forward, encouraging them to push further. “My...my ladies...”

“I do not think your mouth shall be required...at least not for speaking.” Deva ordained, trailing her fingers up his chest and clasping them about his throat. “And I do not remember saying you would be permitted on the bed.” His pleading look only seemed to heighten her desire as he was made to slide down and kneel before them on the lush carpeting. Deva favored him with a brief look of triumph before running her hand along Vritti's chin and guiding the woman's lips to her own. 

Loki groaned, his cock twitching eagerly at the display. His tongue ran over his upper lip and he reached for himself. 

“No.”

He made a fist and put his hands behind his back, removing the temptation as Deva removed Vriti's shift to her waist. This revealed a set of round, full breasts with dark nipples and Vritti moaned eagerly when Deva's matching hand fondled them. They gave easily to the pressure of her fingers. It was so delightful to see the nipples swell and pop out of hiding to welcome this touch. 

He'd never gotten to see her in earnest with Thanos, and it was a pleasure to see her fire now. The sudden jerk and shiver as Deva bent down and sucked the breast into her warm lips was such a pleasure to watch that Loki's breath shuddered out from his lungs.

“You know I think he should be thanking us for allowing him to watch.” Vritti managed in a breathy tone. 

Loki grumbled only to feel Deva's foot place itself up against the clearly displayed bulge. “Haanah! T-thank you my ladies!” he groaned, but Deva did not remove her foot. Instead she pressed down, forcing the mans cock to bend sharply into his abdomen. “Ha! Ha-ha-ahhhhh!”

Both women laughed at his strain as they returned to their shared affection. Loki could only sit there was gaze up at the way their bodies met, moving up against one another like waves meeting sand. For the first time he heard Deva give a contented sigh, the woman's mantle of proud dominion shedding as Vritti clasped her ass cheeks and lifted her closer. 

“Pretty Deva.” Vritti cooed, lapping at the woman's neck as she pulled the woman's skirts up and pushed her hand between the ample thighs. “You never found satisfaction from Him did you?”

Deva gave a bitter laugh. “Whoever could? Selfish, boorish man.” she tossed her white braids back and sucked in a hard breath when the fingers pulled at her cunt lips. “And his hands were too rough.”

Loki chuckled to himself. His hands, for what it was worth, were smooth as silk, trained to wield a blade or sedir magic with grace and style. A dark bellow ached in his throat as he gave a dry sob, Deva applying more pressure to his cock. 

“You find it funny, darling husband?” Her fine eyebrow rose as she rocked the balls of her foot back and forth, playing with him effortlessly. 

“I heard one of the servants say that the Prince Loki is nigh impossible to keep from mischief. One would wonder if five demanding dependents could perhaps keep him suitably occupied.” Vitti chuckled and pulled her skirts up, showing off the silky dark hair against her warm pussy. “Well? Do you think we can manage?”

Deva nodded and released Loki's cock, stifling a laugh behind the back of her hand as he whimpered loudly and the cock sprang forward. “I think we just might. Husband.” Deva snapped her fingers and pulled one of Vritti's legs up. “Come here. Do right by us.” 

Loki crawled forward, letting Vritti toss a leg over his shoulder and pull him into her thighs. He could smell the dusky sweet heat of a woman's cunt, calling to his as his mouth watered. “I would never wish to leave you wanting.” he promised and pushed his nose up against the clit, rubbing it back and forth. He pushed the flat of his tongue to the entry, giving one long, dedicated swipe up. 

His reward was a gleeful shriek from Vritti. 

“Silver tongue.” Deva said softly. “Thats what they called you is it not?” Loki nodded, not removing himself for his efforts. Vritti was already biting her bottom lip and rolling her body closer to him, enjoying the tongue's ride. “I expect you to prove yourself worthy of the name.” She rested a hand on the base of his skull and pushed him into the work, guiding the movements as she held Vritti's back. 

Loki tried to sneak a hand down and undo his trousers, pulling his cock out of it's prison and giving it a painfully long stroke. “Oh! Oh by the Nine!” he gasped and felt Deva smack the back of his head! 

“Did we say you may touch yourself?” Deva frowned, her bottom lip pouting out. 

“My darling wife...” Another smack and his dick twitched happily, responding to the rough handling he received. 

“I seem to recall...” She began with a tone of strict command. “That according to Aesir law, a woman who has been wed is entitled to the command of her husbands services when she so deems them necessary. That would suggest to me that if I have demanded you to lap at Vritti's cunt, I expect it to be well cossetted. Not for you to amuse yourself.”

Loki's sheepish grin failed at being convincing. “It also states that a man may demand his wife's attention at his discretion.” But he got what he wanted. A much harder pop of her hand made him groan and a dribble of precum escaped the tip. His eyes fluttered and he looked up at her adoringly. 

“You have a wife who allows you four concubines. That is more than enough attention.” Deva pushed his head down, his lips encompassing the wet folds. “Now lick.” 

Loki wound his tongue about the perfect wetness and listened to Vritti laugh with delight. “Umph! I say now, I will have very few, if any complaints if he continues to be this devoted! AHH!” she clenched and moved with the flickering of his tongue over her clit before it poured itself into her body, the green eyes just visible past the ample mound of her pussy. “Oh yes! Oh Deva you must try his tongue!”

“I will take my turn.” She promised, rubbing up and down Loki's cock with the bottom of her foot, watching as he panted at her distant affection. “Enjoy him for now.” Her flexible toes wound their way down and pushed up between his balls, enjoying the wrinkles of the skin as the arched up in the middle and made two round hefts. Loki mewled, his hands clenching so hard he made indents in his palm. 

Vritti was making circles with her pelvis. She lay back on the bed, eyes closed, hair fanned out. She was a mess, but a glorious one! Loki could feel the tiny throbs of her clit and put his mind into the stimulation, sucking down just enough to create pressure before using his tongue tease it. He gave just the barest graze of teeth to the sensitive head and Vritti sat up in one motion, howling and shoving his head down. “AHHHYA! Y-yes! OH!” she drove her nails into his scalp, riding him almost as fiercely as if she could fuck his mouth this way. 

Loki was finally released, the glistening slipper fluids on his chin and throat, his eyes shining as Vritti grinned down at him. 

“N-not bad.” She brushed her hair back and ran her fingers down to her lips, gathering up some of her cum and pushing it into his mouth. “Drink it up, Loki, Mustn't leave a lady messy.”

“Oh but a messy lady is the best estimation of what I have accomplished.” he promised.

“Oh?” Deva smirked and lifted her foot, showing him the wet precum on her toes. “Then I assume I you would not want to clean this off.”

Loki gave her a cheeky look before licking at the toes, capturing the droplets on his tongue and cleaning them neatly from her. “Surely this isn't where you want my tongue.” he hinted strongly.

“Isn't it? You do not know what shall please me. I assure you, if your only research is watching Thanos's poor attempts, you have absolutely no concept whatsoever.” 

He groaned, moving his lips to her ankle, slowly trailing his tongue over her thighs. “Then give me the opportunity to discover.”

Deva humphed, but looked intrigued. “You truly wish to know what offers me pleasure? Be careful husband, once you learn, you can not remove that knowledge from your mind.”

Loki could feel the heat of a secret in his chest and the anticipation only made his curiosity worse. “I would know how best to please my wife. Tell me. Show me what will make you content, and I swear I will not fail to complete it.”

The Alfheim woman's face broke from it's compose into one of rich wickedness. “Very well my husband. I will have you keep your word.”


	3. Chapter 3

Loki was attempting, with varying levels of success, to walk with dignity and caution. He knew for certain that Deva had put it as her responsibility to challenge him! He shifted, tried to adjust himself without being obscenely crude, and then gave up, ducking down into a hallway to fiddle with the metal encasement. 

He had, in the past, prided himself on his collection of sexual objects both for personal amusements and salacious entertainment during his parties. More often than not, there were meant to be used on others, only rarely on himself! He undid his belt and slid down his trousers just enough to fish himself loose from the fabric. Clutching the sides of his cock with fierce determination were several gold rings, each one inscribed with fairly powerful runes. He knew how strong they were because he'd made them himself! Too bad he wasn't the only one in the Nine Realms who knew how to make use of them. Deva had spoken the words and thus Deva was the only one who could release him from this torment. And despite having been forbidden orgasm the night before, Loki found himself wondering how long he could manage to withstand it before he kissed her toes and begged to be allowed release. 

He managed to adjust his cock, groaning at the overstimulated flesh as it protested this rough treatment. Loki knew he'd have to figure out how to walk and sit properly with it on. Not to mention he'd traded in his tight leather trews for something much more concealing! Not to say Deva wouldn't have been thrilled to give him a little taste of humility. But they were not alone here. Whatever the servants saw would eventually get back to the palace. And some things simply would not be stood for. 

It was one thing for Loki to have a wife and several concubines. True it was much more common to only keep one mistress but Loki had always been known for his excess. And this was a rare circumstance. By the account of the ladies who now stayed with him, were it not for Loki they never would have escaped Thanos's dark realm. Of course they would wish to remain with their savior! It only made sense.

Loki simply avoided mentioning that he owed his survival to them as much as the other way around. At the moment, they were all safer here, even if it was in a caged bird sort of manner. So long as they played to Loki's strengths people would merely assume he was being a licentious bastard. Which wasn't to say he wouldn't enjoy the relief they were providing one another. 

He walked through the halls, trying to get the hang of this contraption, grateful she hadn't found the plug that went with it, as he noticed a figure down in the gardens. He paused for a moment as he realized it was Eldy, the figure turning a spear from hand to hand and practicing formation. Loki tsked and strode down, letting the person finish their drill before coughing lightly.

Eldy stiffened up and then relaxed only a bit when they saw who it was. “Oh. I had thought you would still be with Deva and Vritti.” 

“Is that why you avoided the bedroom last night?” he asked and took up a second spear, preforming his own well executed twirl with it.

“No. I do not sleep well in new places. Besides, this place is poorly defended.” 

Loki rolled his eyes. “This is not the palace. It's the country. If we want to advertise where we are we could always establish guards and walls and look out towers.” he insisted, making and slight jab towards Eldy and nodding when it was quickly blocked. The next one came quicker, and Eldy took a fighters stance, eyes narrowing. 

“He will come for us.” A feint followed by the butt of the spear swinging around, barely missing Loki's shoulder as the god ducked. “You know that. We should...”

“We can't run forever. We all know that. Thanos does not let go of something once it is his. Our only real chance is to be somewhere that protection can be offered.” Loki swung the blade around and Eldy arched out of the way. They weren't out for first blood, just a sparring exercise. 

“I'm not convinced this lot would go out of their way to protect you. They did not seem overtly fond of your triumphant return.” Eldy twisted, grabbing the pole right below the spear and jerking it forward, bringing Loki with it. One foot forward as Eldy swung their other hip around and connected a knee with Loki's ribs. The god ~ouffed~ out but managed to grab Eldy by the waist and fell forward, slamming the former warrior to the ground. 

“They do not have to like me. But should he come, and he will, they will defend Asgard to the last man. He will waste time searching for us there and we may have a chance to escape again.”

“And the next time?”

“Are you suggesting we fight? Against Thanos?” Loki tossed his partner, slamming them to the ground and trying to wrestle into the superior position. Eldy grunted and flailed, succeeding only in making Loki tighten his grip. Loki put his lips next to Eldy's ear and spoke softly. “I know you want your vengeance. We all do. By all the realms you have a right to it. But we will not achieve our ends without caution. We could not have ended him that night. It was wise to escape.”

“I did not suggest otherwise.” Eldy growled and tapped the ground twice, signaling that they were done. Loki released right away, pulling back so that they could look in each others eyes. “You can not know how this feels, Laufeyson. You can not.”

“No. And I will not pretend to. But I do know something of losing everything.” Loki stood and offered his hand, helping Eldy up. “You are still a man, commander Eldridge. Nothing they have removed can take away what you accomplished.” 

“You may say as such. But I defy you to stand in my position and make such a claim. I am not ungrateful for your aid, Loki. I will keep my promise. But do not think to find me joining you on your pleasure couch any time in the near future.” Eldy assured him before taking the spear again. “Another round? Or did they cage you too tightly?” a thin smirk showing a little bit of wry humor.

Loki chuffed, waving his hand dismissively. “I merely wished to know what you were up to. Do try to eat and sleep occasionally. People will think I don't take proper care of my concubines.” Eldridge said something in an old alien language and Loki caught just enough to know it was an insult. He ignored it. If anyone had a right to be in a furious mood about all of this, it was one of Thanos's former commanders. 

No one came out from the realm of Thanos without leaving something behind. Deva, Vritti, Moirain, Eldridge, Hethel, and yes even he had felt the terrible pull of the seraglio walls. It was as if the dark titan had made his succulent prison with the intention of tearing at your hope. Maybe that was why it had taken six people bereft of such emotions to even attempt it. Months of planning, calculating, subterfuge and more than a few throats slit, all to know that sooner or later they faced the real possibility of being right back there. 

Loki caught sight of Hethel sitting up on the balcony, looking down at him with her lambent yellow eyes, blinking slowly. He smiled and nodded graciously to her, but her response was to turn back inside, most likely to sleep again. The smile fell from his face just as a finger tapped his shoulder. Loki turned and was surprised to see Moirain there, looking rather awkward. “Something wrong?”

“Don't think me unappreciative.” she blurted out, clutching her cloak to her body. “I mean that. Truly I do. Without you...I mean I had thought I would never see Asgard again. But now that I am here...” 

“I know. But I am sorry. I can't let you leave just yet.” Loki hated to see her hazel eyes widen in surprise. “I made you a promise. I will keep it. But things are too delicate at this stage. And even if he is still on Asgard, why would you want to see that man again? He sold you. It's because of him.”

“I'm well aware of what he did to me. I was there when he did it.” She answered primly. “And I don't want to find him out of love. He owes me for what was done. I will have recompense.”

“You will. I swear it. But you must remember that as far as anyone on Asgard is concerned, you are my concubine. It would look somewhat suspicious if your old friends saw you slitting your former husbands throat in a rage.” Loki advised her quickly. Though he knew the woman held little interest in him, he did so admire the pout of her lower lip when she was angry. 

“I won't kill him. Not till he has paid me back for all those years I wasted on him.” Moirain promised.

“He will. But I am asking you, let me do this my way. If you go looking for trouble you will find it. Trouble and I are old friends. And I know how to avoid him when I must.” Loki swore to her. He'd already sent out some inquiries along the proper channels. If Thockrin the merchant set foot on Aesir soil, someone would notify him. “You must find something to occupy yourself until then. We have an extensive library. The gardens are beautiful. Surely...”

Moirain shook her head. “I will not be content until he has paid for his transgressions.” she crossed her arms and looked prepared to start an argument until she saw a servant coming around the corner. She pushed herself into Loki's arms without a seconds hesitation, her beautiful eyes going doe-soft as she let out a truly flirtatious whine. “Do not be angry with me.” she sighed, fiddling with the ties of his shirt. “Promise?”

Loki let out a thin smile. Damn but he admired someone who could play the game well. “I could never be angry with you my little minx.” he cooed in a condescending tone. “I promise. When I make my word I do not forsake it.” He let his eyes lock with hers, secretly swearing that he would do everything within his power to find her traitor of a husband. Moirain pressed a long, moaning kiss to his lips, but the god knew the truth of it. He felt no sincerity in her touch or passion in her embrace. As much fun as it might have been, they all had their roles to play and Moirain was a consummate thespian.

He let her go, blowing her a kiss before walking around to find Vritti near the kitchen door, clucking at the chickens behind their fencing. “Pretty little caged cocks.” she laughed and winked up at Loki in a filthy leer. “I wonder if thats why they crow so loud.” she tapped her fingers to the crotch of his trousers and giggled.

“You're imps. That both of you.” Loki took her hand and kissed the back of it. “Devils.”

The woman laughed, tossing her long silky locks over her shoulder and she kissed Loki's chin and hummed. “You were terribly naughty.” Vritti teased, rubbing her hands over his pants and smiling to see him groan. “Trying to cum. Trying to get away with cumming! As though we would not notice.”

“I though I was doing a good enough job to earn a reward.” He protested, not a bit of him angry with their games. At the very least he had two who were relishing their new found freedom. “I am supposed to be the husband you know.”

“Don't you dare try that excuse on Deva or she'll likely make that cage tighter!” Vritti looked about, licking her lips as she realized the were alone. “Come here.” she took him by the wrists, running quickly to the trees as Loki laughed, thrilled to feel a spark of life again! They ran into the forest. Many things in Asgard could be counted as dangerous. But few of them were problematic enough to take on a prince and an ex-pirate. Loki could see the outline of a dagger hidden under her belt and felt his chest flutter. A woman after his own heart. “I barely got to see it last night. I've heard of these cages before but never actually gotten my hands on one.” she shoved him up against a tree and pulled at his belt loops. “Come on. Lets have us a look.”

“Tch! You're such a filthy thing!” Loki chided, but still didn't find himself angry. He undid the leather belt and let his trousers fall down enough for her to see it. Vritti cooed and immediately wrapped her hands about the cage, touching it with great curiosity. 

“It doesn't hurt does it?” She asked with mild concern, feeling the bumps of the rings as the made lines of tension around his cock. Loki shook his head no, but that wasn't entirely true. It wasn't painful. But it did feel like someone had their hand just to one side of too tight clasping him. Vritti played down the thick organ, watching Loki suck in a deep breath and let it come shuddering out. “Silly Deva. Doesn't she know the most fun you can have with a man is when this can get hard?” she took hold of his balls, admiring the anchoring ring and tapped them lightly with her palm.

“HA!” Loki let out and slapped a hand over his mouth. “I-I beg to differ!” he gasped, laughing nervously as her nails scratched down his sack gently. “One must learn to be inventive in such times.” he watched her clasp her fingers, encircling his balls and pulling them in a slow tug away from his body. “V-vritti! Vritti you mean thing!”

“Oh I am mean now am I?” she stuck out her tongue at him. “Maybe I will tell Deva you tried to get me to take the cage off.” the woman grinned with all her teeth, watching this grand prince fall apart at her hands. “I want to play with it. I miss fucking because I want to and not because I am ordered to.” she kissed the swollen red tip and massaged Loki's balls like they could soothe her frustration. 

“I could always offer my tongue again.” Loki pleaded, shaking his head as she squeezed his sac into a round shape and began to rap at it with her knuckles. “OUH! Hu-uhhhuh!” he cried out, holding the tree for support. “Was my tongue not pleasing my lady!?” he managed before Vritti did it again harder! Oh was a deliciously filthy sensation! The little vibrations of the rap traveled up his balls and into his pelvis, making him quake from the knees up. 

“It was marvelous!” Vritti promised him. “He never licked you know. He never gave a damn about our pleasure. Maybe if he had there might have been a person there with a bit of loyalty to him.” She brought her knuckles down with just enough of a strike to make the flesh jiggle and Loki whine, bending at the waist as he tried to let her play. “You though. You like to let others enjoy themselves.”

“W-why would I not?” Loki panted watching her lick the head of his cock with clear enjoyment. “Where is the fun in selfish pleasure? Anyone can please themselves all of the time. It takes art, cunning to please another with any sort of regularity. NAAAHAAA!” he thrashed as Vritti slapped his balls outright and felt a dizziness in his brain. 

“Very true.” She lapped at the head of the cock and her tongue came back with a thick bead of precum swinging between them. Vritti sucked it down happily and nuzzled his cock. “I want to see you cum, Loki. And I want to know it is because I made you do so.” She could not get her mouth down around the rings, but she could set herself to popping the round head in and out of her lips.   
Loki made a sound like a plaintive cat, trying not to push his hips forward while she enjoyed herself. Vritti wound her hand over his balls, encouraging them to empty for her amusement. He looked down and there was a ferocious demanding in her big black eyes. These were the eyes that had tricked Thanos. Eyes that had held men at sword point and stolen all they owned. Loki adored her eyes. 

He came. It burned like he was going to pass out and his thighs strained so hard that one could see the veins standing out of them as he clenched down and warm jizz trickled down over Vritti's ample chest. She laughed in delight, playing her fingers through it and licking it off before scooping up some and feeding it to the god. “Your tongue tickles 'my lord'.” she mocked and rubbed their noses together. She lifted his pants, redoing his belt so that he would look at least somewhat less disheveled. “Behave yourself. I want Deva to take this off at some point so I can enjoy you.”

“I shall endeavor. But it is not in my nature.” Loki vowed, but he wasn't sure how bad he wanted that thing off now!


	4. Chapter 4

They were restless, all of them. How could they not be? Each one had been trapped for a time in Thanos's little temple of control. Even in their escape they only went to Asgard because it was safer than floating about the cosmos where any of the dread lords agents could have found them. And now again they were confined. Perhaps it was better than a silk pleasure palace. At least here they had Loki's lands and the freedom to move about them. But they were still being watched, all of them quite closely.   
Loki had turned up with five 'women' in tow, each one looking as dangerous and ready to bolt as he did, claiming that he owed them his life. Was he not still a son of Odin? Well then of course they were owed the grateful kindness and hospitality of Asgard! Even if it meant that he would have to resign himself to the All Father's justice eventually. That could take months, years if he was lucky. The All Father would be required to take the advice of his councilors to see what punishment Loki merited. 

That gave them time. But it also gave them boundaries. Limitations. Loki could sense the nervous energy building.

“We should organize a hunt.” 

“A hunt?” Deva acknowledged him without turning her head. As his wife, official or not, she was expected to oversee the household and steward. It annoyed her to no end. Loki knew she had been high born among her people, and so the day to day running of a noble home was a task she was acquainted with. But after five hundred years in the elvish army, she was in need of open air, sunlight and the roar of fire in her belly. “Is that wise? To invite guests to our household when our position is so...tenuous in this realm?”

“Perhaps. If nothing else, we shall see who turns up. Who may be counted among our allies in the future.” Loki suggested, touching her fingers, feeling the rough fingerpads that had dealt blows with a sword and strung a bow more times than he by far. “How long has it been since you were last on horseback?” he asked gently and saw the corner of her lips tip up. “I would very much like to see your breasts bounce as the horse galloped OUF!”

Deva had smacked his ribs, but she was still smiling. “I miss Roland. My horse. He was given to me at the battle of Ustilgill, when I took the citadel from under the nose of the jotunn Hrolstor. He was the color of the sky before the storms and he had a temper just as bad.” 

“I could buy you a new horse. But it would not be him. Only the Asgard army is permitted to own battlesteeds.” he touched her arm and Deva nodded her consent for him to rub along her shoulders. “But still, you could hunt. You would humiliate the other Aesir who will laugh at the thought of a woman taking the game for the feast.”

“I used to hunt deer. I took pleasure in the chase but only killed when it was necessary. We Alfheim folk do not waste our wildlife in vainglorious hunts.” Deva reminded him a bit sanctimoniously. “Still... I have been informed that wild boar are a problem in this region.”

“Indeed. Every year they tear up crops and injure the peasants. Hard to hunt though. They are massive beasts.”

“I will consent to a boar hunt then. Invite who you will. I do not know Aesir nobility.” 

“You won't like them. Stuffed shirts and preening sons of greater fathers. Still...” He kissed her cheek. “Maybe it will put you in such a good mood, you will find the key you lost!” he chuckled, grabbing his crotch so it would single just to make her laugh in delight. 

~~~

Going on a hunt was no small thing. One did not pack a small tent and a few rations and go off for the weekend to drink ale. Or at least, that is not how the nobility did host a hunt! 

The canopy swung gently in the breeze as the servants bustle about, preparing tables, braised vegetables, assorted breads and cheeses. A massive pit was being prepared to roast whatever they caught. While the quarry was board, that did not always mean boar would be taken. A few deer, rabbits, pheasant and such would make for a good appetizer, but Aesir men would want something more triumphant to make for a better story.

Loki did not know quite how he felt to see Thor riding up the path. Then again, he rarely knew how he felt when it came to Thor.

“Brother.” Thor regarded him, not dismounting but looking at him from atop his dark brown stallion. 

“Thor.” Loki said with a nod as he got up in the saddle and Deva rode her own mount up along his. He liked her better this way, dressed in hunting leathers instead of the fine silks and fabrics of a noble wife. This suited her far more, a bow on her back and a long curved hunting knife at her side. “Have you met my wife?” he asked primly and his brother took a long look at this stately woman.

“I have no had the pleasure.” he noted and nodded his head down to her. “Deva of the Alfheim folk?”

“Prince.” she said shortly and kicked her mount into a canter before they could be roped into conversation.

Loki smirked. “And off we go.” he muttered and followed her, enjoying the look Thor had of outright insult. A servant blew the hunting horn and the nobles who had gathered became much more excited by the prospect. Loki was someone amused to see that eleven or so had shown, most out of curiosity, but a few faces here were familiar enough for him to count as useful. They had brought their own wives, and Loki could see them sniffing about for the latest gossip. Loki the lewd had taken five women! Five! He could see them haughty behind their fans at this scandalous behavior. He'd already heard their talking. 

“My husband had best not get any ideas!” One lady with more jewelry than brains had proclaimed. “He already has one little nymphet to keep him occupied. I won't tolerate more!”

“What I do not understand is why he would choose to marry the elf woman when he has a perfectly good Aesir lady among them. Absolutely disgraceful.”

Loki did not entertain them. It made little difference to him what they thought of his doings. He was answerable only to himself. The horn blasted again and the hunting dogs were whipped up into a frenzy, eager to get going. Big hounds they were, shaggy, wide eyes and quick to put their noses to the ground. Loki had always liked dogs. He'd hunted with his son like this, but never in a group. A wolf among the pack tended to make the lesser animals nervous. 

Deva was already looking more in her element. She was glorious when riding the steed, her body moving with it's natural motion with such grace. She was not watching him, but the passing of the trees, seeking out their quarry. She was not smiling, but she did look energetic.

“It pleases me to see you this way wife!” He yelled to her and saw her brown eyes flash at him with amusement. He kicked the horse and it neighed at him, carrying him past her and following the dogs. 

A hunt could take hours or days. Until either a suitable quarry was found or the warriors got bored and wanted to return to their warm beds and wives. Loki had arranged this mostly to give Deva something to do. A restless wife could make for an unhappy household. He did not much care if they found anything.

But perhaps two hours into the chase the horn blasted twice and the dogs were baying. They had found something.

And Deva raced ahead of him. He followed her. Loki had selected a fine pair of matching, fleet footed geldings for the two of them. He wanted their mounts to outstrips the others. He wanted to see Deva as she was. An elf woman. A battle trained diva of Alfheim. A wife. His wife. 

There was a terrible bellowing, both as the other nobles realized they were being abandoned from the glory and as a boar unearthed itself from the brush. Deva shouted something in a cheerful tone, but Loki was too caught up in the whipping of her dreadlocks and braids to hear her words. He did not know if he loved her. He had affection for her, that much was sure. He admired her. But love? Ah that was much more tricky than even he was sure of. 

The boar screamed like a lion roaring and he saw Deva pull her bow, holding the horse beneath her with her powerful thighs. Loki preferred his daggers, but they were no match for the bristle backed boar and it's massive tusks. He drew his spear and readied himself. If Deva could strike it well, get the bleeding started, eventually the beast would become enraged and charge. It was the job of the spearman to find the spot right behind it's head and sever the spinal cord before the creature could hurt the horses, the hounds or the men. 

Her first arrow caught it in the side. The boar roared again and bellowed a challenge before Deva notched another and caught him in the shoulder. The forrest was growing more dense as they chase it down. Even if it could get away, it was likely to get tangled in the brush. Loki pulled forward, gathering his energy. A few of the dogs had caught up to them and were barking and snarling at their quarry, serving as a distraction.

“Big bastard.” Deva growled and notched another, aiming for the shoulder. Her horse neighed and moved, sending the arrow towards it's thick skull. All that would do is enrage the thing. The arrow glanced off it's skull, causing a thick runny mass of blood to well up and spill into it's eyes. Deva did not take time to mutter a curse before shooting another, and another and another in quick succession. Loki could hear them snap the air in two as she made her target.

The beast was furious! It turned and caught a hound in the flank, goring it with it's sharp tusks. The poor thing howled and went down, limping off as it bled. 

“We have to stop it or we'll be compensating Lord Aflewulf for his hounds.” Loki hissed out of the corner of his mouth.

“Then you'd best get to word.” Deva reminded him. The boar pawed the ground, readying a charge. It's eyes held only her in it's red sights. It wanted the one who had chased it. 

The sound it made was like a demon in the darkness as it ran for her. Loki raised his weapon and waited. One strike was the only chance he would get before it passed him. If he missed, only a shot through the eye could save Deva from lethal injury. 

“Loki...” she muttered, an arrow at the ready.

He did not answer.

The boar tore at the ground as it moved and he brought it down in the fraction of a second.

Deva looked at the dead thing, now lying on the grass as the dogs barked. Her eyes traveled to her husband, the bow lowering. 

Loki did not expect her to launch herself at him as she did. He was glad his weapon was not in his hands or might have impeded how quickly she threw him to the ground and undid his belts. “I...ahha!” he gasped, watching her draw out his cock. “I did not this this would spur your blood so, Deva.”

“Nor did I.” she smiled, a little feral spray of blood from the beast across her face. “I had forgotten how it feels to hunt. To feel the rush. The freedom that one can only feel when they may die.” 

Loki grunted in agreement as she pulled at him and kissed his neck. He wrapped his hands around her back, drawing the string away from the leathers to expose her clothing and release her breasts from their fabric prison. “I...I echo your sentiment my wife.” he promised as she drew her short skirts aside. “But my current position makes it somewhat problematic to satisfy...” he watched her draw out the key from her neck. “Wicked thing.”

She slapped him playfully. “It is the only place you could not reach without my seeing.” she reached down and unlocked him, laughing at the painfully stressed groan he gave at feeling his cock thrust up. She pulled the cage away, rubbing the feeling back into his balls as Loki shook his head but did nothing to stop her. “Silly man. Always thinking with your cock.” she whispered and kissed him, lifting her hips and pushing herself down. Deva strained, her mouth opening as she made a deep, pleased groan and sunk down happily to the root of his prick. “Ah. But then if I had such a cock I might catch myself thinking with it.” 

“Flattery? Oh Deva! Sweet words from your lips mean so much more, for you give them rarely.” Loki managed and strained, trying to thrust up! Fuck! Damn but it felt good to be so encased by her velvet soft cunt lips. They wrapped about him tightly and Deva shoved him to the ground, rocking back and forth as it pleased her best. 

“Thanos was bigger.” she growled. “But he showed no care. No concern. He was like a ram, butting itself up against the barn door because it amused him.” she spat on the ground. “I will not be rammed, husband.”

“Of course not.” Loki whispered and chewed the inside of his cheek as she gasped. “But will you let yourself be petted?” his green eyes asked innocently, asking for permission. Deva had been hurt a great deal by their captor. Mostly because she resisted the hardest. 

She nodded, gasping softly as she let his cock be proud in her body. Loki snuck two fingers between them and rolled in little circles against her clit. He watched her expression change. It had always fascinated him, the differences between men and women. He had lain with plenty here there and in between both but in the end, he knew this truth above all. No one may retain composure once he found their budding source of pleasure. 

Deva gasped and arched back, moaning as he fingers her, taking her pleasure from him and adoring it. “Yes! Ahha! Loki!” she cried out happily.

“May I cum within you?” He asked softly, not wanting to assume. Everything stood on a needles edge. If he impregnated her there might be difficulties both now and later. 

Deva smiled. “Silly man.” she cooed and kissed him deeply. “Go ahead. I am more protected than you know.” she whispered in his ear and rode him like she was on her way to freedom. 

“Nyghah! NAAAH!! HA!” Loki shook his head. He was trying to hold out long as he could for both their sakes, but in the end, the cage had done it's work too well! His orgasm burst from him and Loki's eyes rolled back, letting the rushing feeling take him and a bit of his soul out with it! He worked her clit with sheer determination, making himself keep going for the joy of feeling her warmth clench and spasm on him and the glee of her expression as she came with him, her pretty tits bouncing in this frantic coupling! 

“LH-O-KEY!” Deva managed as she shuddered and collapsed on him, suffocating him with kisses as his arms wrapped about her. For a brief moment there was silence, and then both blinked at the sound of a slow clapping.

“Now THAT is a wife!” One of the nobles laughed with good humor, clapping on back of his horse.

“If mine would do such things I would not need my nymph.”

Most of the nobles were laughing, applauding this scene they had happened upon. A few looked scandalized by the sight, but Loki felt a bit heartened that even Thor could not seem to keep a small bemused grin off his face. Loki threw up his hands, his expression one that clearly stated his helplessness in the face of a demanding spouse? Thor took one of the furs off the back of his horse and tossed it over their backs. 

“You two should uh...arrange yourself.” Thor said in a deep voice that betrayed how hard he was holding back laughter. “We caught a few rabbits and a dozen pheasants. I am sure your wife will wish to oversee the cooking.”

“You can oversee the cooking if you are so worried over it, prince.” Deva said, standing up with Loki's cum dripping off her thighs and the fur cloak barely covering her proud, muscular body. “I on the other hand have a boar to skin. As the champion of the hunt, the pelt is mine. But the tusks...” she smiled at Loki. “...they belong to my husband.”


	5. Chapter 5

Loki rubbed his chin, looking over the man now kneeling respectfully before him. By the cut of his cloth, he did not look to be of any rank or status to note. But if the information he was offering could be proven valid, he held a higher value than anyone Loki might name. “You are absolutely certain of this? Think over your words carefully, I have very little patience for fools and liars.”

“I am certain of it.” The man promised, looking up with shrewd eyes. “Fourteen stone, great bushy red eyebrows, brown eyes. Wife 'absconded' with his fortune some time ago, leaving him in bad luck.” The man rose when commanded. “I can bring back a holo-image if you desire my prince.”

“No. Bring the man himself.” Loki commanded smoothly. “If I am wrong I can compensate him easily enough for the misunderstanding by removing your tongue. If not, well then we will see.” Loki waved his hand, dismissing the bounty hunter. He had a great deal of confidence, for all his posturing about it, that this man could get the job done. He came well recommended, if such people who would use a mercenary could be trusted, and he was considered very discreet. 

But for now he had other concerns. The hunt had gone well, both in the respects of reintroducing himself to Asgardian society and piquing the interests of the local nobility once more. They were astonished to see his wife and concubines got along so well. Or rather the men were impressed. The women found it absolutely scandalous, especially once they learned what Deva had done while they were on their outing! 

If anything, their fussing had amused her. The Alfheim people did not have what one might call prudish sensibilities. It wasn't as if they went around holding orgies or anything! Those were for royal weddings. But most matches and marriages were based on love and deep affection. So it was considered entirely appropriate for two spouses to show their care for one another in a public fashion. Granted it wasn't usually fucking under the trees with a dead boar ten feet away. But still...

Eldy had been thrilled to hear the tale of the hunt! Loki had watched the glamoured eyed shine as the dear one listened, clearly longing to have taken part. Loki tossed that idea about in his head. Eldy needed activity. Taking your 'concubine' on a hunt was considered exceptionally bad manners, especially if you're guests had brought their wives. It was an insult to pretend that a mere pleasure slave could hold the same status as a noble lady! Loki had to smile, knowing full well that, not so long ago, Eldridge would have been several rungs above them on the ladder. 

Deva was so proud of their work that she had drug her husband off to the bedroom for another quick tumble as the dinner guests laughed and cheered them on bellow. She had then warned Loki, quietly, in private, that if she heard one word of bragging about it then she would lock him back in that dreadful cage quick as a whip! Loki had rather enjoyed the threat, but he played the coy, responsible husband who knew quite well that everyone on the table had heard their copulation from the garden below.

Loki was surprised to see a small, quiet shape floating by, almost ghost like, in the gardens. He peered around the pillar and saw Hethel kneeling down at the waters edge, offering some stale bread to the ducks. He approached quietly, making sure that she could see him coming lest he risk scaring her off. 

Hethel looked up at him from her massive brown eyes, her cheek ridges arching as he approached. “Hello Prince Loki.” she said calmly.

“Hello dear Hethel.” he asked and knelt down, watching the water fowl chew at the bread. “Are you faring well?”

“I am. You are most gracious to be concerned for me. I am sure you have better things to be concerned over than...”

“Hethel, this is not His realm. You are welcome here as I myself am.” He promised her, his tone soft and comforting. “Do not forget your part in our escape. If it were not for you we never would have made it out.” He was not merely trying to make her feel better. Hethel's knowledge of Thanos's palace had been exactly what they required, allowing them to avoid most of the guards and remove the ones they could not avoid. She had spent twelve years there as a maid, twelve years of being quiet, unnoticed, unregarded and dismissed. As she had slit the throats of one of the guards, Loki remembered why no one should ever be entirely beneath notice. 

Hethel bowed her head, the crown ridge splitting her thick, curly braids to a perfect divide down her scalp. “Thank you. I am most grateful. If you wish my service in any way I will of course provide without complaint...”

“Hethel, that is not why I am here.” Loki promised her. “I merely wish to know that you are well. No one here will ask you to do anything you do not wish. And I know you do not enjoy the company of men in your bed.” he smiled, encouraging her to confide in him. 

“Deva and Vritti serve you well. I would not wish you to think you had brought someone with you who could not be as devoted as they are.” Hethel whispered, but Loki could see her hands shaking.

“Deva and Vritti come to my bed because they wish to be there. I do not ask Eldridge or Moirain to come to me because I know it is not something to which they are inclined. I will not demand it of you.” Loki promised. He had said this before, but sometimes it bared repeating, especially when one knew what this poor alien maid had endured at the hands of that mad creature. 

“Then...I am sorry, but I do not understand of what use I am to you.” 

“You do not need to be of use to me, Hethel. You are here while you heal, to give you the opportunity to rest. When you feel ready, you may do as you wish, but I will ask that you remain for as long as you can. We will be safer together than apart.”

“You think I wish to return to my 'home'?” The first hint of a terribly sad smile appeared on her face and she shook her head. “I have no home, Lord. I have no place to be but where I am told to be.”

“Hethel, I know you miss her...”

The woman stood quickly, her head cast down to the grass as she bowed. “Forgive me my lord I must go!” she explained and skittered off, vanishing into the halls of the villa.

“You should not have pushed her.” 

Loki scowled at Moirain, but he didn't have the heart to scold her for it. “I was not intending to push her. I merely wanted her to know she was relatively safe here. That she is welcome.”

“You can't just tell someone that and expect them to believe it.” The woman told him as though he should know. “She grew up a lower race on her world, Loki. She never expected anything more than what she was given in life and even that was taken from her. You can't expect her to turn around and be grateful for what she suddenly has. You just have to be kind and hope she'll come round eventually.” Moirain sniffed the bit of lavender she'd found, twirling the little purple flower in her grip. “What do you intend to do with her?” 

“Do with her?”

“Yes. When this is all done and they've decided on you. What do you mean to do with Hethel?”

“I did not have any plans on the whole. She's not mine to plan with. None of you are.” He straightened himself up and considered. Deva desired to return to her family on Alfheim and her life as a commander of the army. Loki had invited her to remain as his wife if she wishes, but he doubted she'd accept. The boring, day to day drudgery of household management would have her in fits before a month was out. Vritti wanted to be a pirate again and Loki had promised her a fine vessel to get started on once everything had died down a bit. Eldridge...well Eldridge was in a bit of the same boat as Hethel really. They did not have a place outside of the one they were in now. Loki had not asked the former commander what was desired, he strongly suspected that when Eldy was ready, they would make it known. 

“What do you want?” Loki asked her.

“Revenge.”

“Yes but beyond that. What do you see for your future, Moirain? Where do you want to go from here?”

She ran the lavender through a braid and fiddled with the ends between her fingers. “I do not know. I know what I wanted. I wanted to be a wife. I wanted to have a family, children, a good home. It must sound terribly simple to someone like you. But I was happy with that, contented. I suppose the joke is on me then, choosing such a poor example of a husband.”

“We can not all meet our beloved.” Loki shrugged. “He is more the fool for his actions, lady.”

“I am no lady.” Morain smiled a bit though. “I was born a carpenters daughter and I married a merchant with no financial sense! It's like a bad tragedy that just keeps getting worse!”

“I should hope the play has a happy ending.” Loki offered. “You are welcome to stay of course, once you have had it out with your unfaithful spouse. You would still be welcomed here in my household.”

“A concubine who won't come to your bed?”

“I've got two others in the same place. It does not bother me.” Loki promised her.

“But how will you feel when Deva and Vritti leave?”

“I'll manage. I always do in some way.” Loki tried to look charming, but if he were inclined to be honest with himself, which was rare but it could happen, he would have to confess that the prospect of seeking someone unknown to tumble in the sheets with was distinctly unappealing. He had done more than his fair share of time bent and broken under Thanos's thumb. It was...unpleasant to say the least. He did not expect for anyone but those in him household to grasp how he felt now, now did he trust anyone save for them to be involved with him. 

“Loki, what is it you mean to do? When all is said and done and we have all gone our seperate ways, when you have only yourself left, what will you do with yourself/'

“It may not come to that. I am still being investigated, my position and status under review from the council and the All Father. It's entirely likely that I will be imprisoned for my previous crimes against this realm. If that happens...” Loki smirked in the most cavalier fashion. “...then I need not prepare for any sort of future at all!”

Moirain's face tightened, her eyes flashing at him angrily. “You are a selfish creature, Loki!” she snapped, pointing a finger in his shocked face. “A spoiled prince-ling, ungrateful for the second chance you have been given!”

“Moirain!” He yelled, truly dumbfounded by this sudden outburst as she turned neatly on her heel and stalked away. “I meant only to jest with you! Moirain!” He started to head after her, but thought better of it. Women, he had learned long ago, were best left alone when angry. It would be better to approach her later, after he'd had time to ponder over her sudden outburst. And perhaps buy her a gift.

“What did you do?”

Loki jumped! It was a bit startling when one of them popped up behind him out of nowhere! “I did nothing!” he swore. “I do not know why she is upset with me!” 

“Tch!” Eldridge scolded him, looking quite irritated at Loki's promise of innocence. “You must be gentle with her. She is very young compared to the rest of us. She should never have been made to endure Him.”

“Can you name anyone who should?” Loki offered, his frown returning with a dour edge to it. “And what of you, Eldridge? What do you want when all is said and done?”

“What I want is immaterial. I can not have it. I can never regain what I have lost.”

“So what would satisfy you? You are as welcome here as any of the others. I know you may not find this position to be a grand one, but you would be protected...”

“What will happen if they decide against you?”

Loki closed his eyes, trying to keep himself well composed. He did not want to cause worry among them. He had to be the one who kept things together this time. “I do not wish to hazard a guess. I would prefer it if...”

“And what happens to us if you are decided against?” Eldridge asked in a much more pointed tone. “You do not wish to say it out loud? Well then, allow me to remind you of the position we reside in. Aesir laws are not unknown to me. Deva would be fine. Disgraced in the eyes of Asgard but I doubt she would care much. She can still return to Alfheim. Vritti, well if they discover her acts of piracy I strongly suspect she will either be exiled or you will have company in the dungeons. Moirain, myself, Hethel? What are we to this world, Loki? We are concubines. We are...whores. If you fail us, if you are chosen against, we will be in no better position than we were with Thanos.”

“That is not true.” Loki insisted. “Asgardian laws would never permit the kind of treatment he put upon us. You, all of you, would still have rights.”

“The rights of the discarded concubines of a shamed and imprisoned prince.” Eldridge shook their head. “I know this was our only choice. I know this offered the best solution at the time. Do not think me ungrateful. None of us are ungreatful. But Loki, should failure come, what will we do?”


	6. Chapter 6

Eldridge's words would not leave his mind no matter how he tried to distract himself. In the moment, all Loki had been concerned about was their relative safety. The escape was so dangerous, the way long and troubling. He had promised his compatriots shelter from Thanos and he had kept his word, but now, for better or worse, their lives were his burden to carry. This was his world, his realm. What could he do? What could he provide them with?

Deva, well he had no worries for her. She was a noble elfish woman. Her family would doubtlessly hear of her marriage and to him soon enough. He had never expected to remain wedded to her, The bound life of a wife did not appeal to her. She would want to go back to her command post if she could, and whether Loki won the day or lost, she would still have somewhere to go.

Vritti, well he worried about her even less! The woman was cunning and quick. She wanted her boat, and once she had that, by any means necessary, she would fly off to some space port full of thieves and brigands and go right back to the life she had loved before her capture. He would not be the one to hold her. He'd known that for some time. She was young and hot blooded. Reminded him a bit of Thor. No, even if he was condemned for his actions, she would be fine.

He worried for Moirain a great deal. She was Aesir, she knew the way their world worked. A divorce was of not great consequence, but now that she had been a concubine, it would be next to impossible for someone to take her as a wife. At the very least it would not be someone of any suitable rank. And given her disposition towards sex, it was unlikely that anyone who took her would keep her. Concubines who did not have someone to watch over them, to keep them well, had but once place to go. The brothels. And Loki would not see Moirain condemned to that.

Eldridge's potential fate could prove worse by far. What had been taken from him in his prime would make him less than nothing to the Aesir. Not a man, not a woman, disgraced and deformed by what Thanos had removed from him. If he was lucky, if, he would find someone who had a taste for such things and keep him for themselves. But it would not be a good life. It would not be what he wanted. Loki, for all his worth, could not give him what he wanted. Eldridge would have to take that burden on himself, or find some other means to obtain it. 

Hethel...by the Nine what to do with Hethel? She would mean no harm, but she was a danger to herself and to others. They all took great pains to treat her gentle, but on her own there was a chance that she would lash out if anyone looked at her wrong. Her rage was contained here, but just barely, and only because she was given space here. Others would want her for her alien beauty, they would seek to force her into their bed, for all the bloodshed that would bring them. Hethel could not be entrusted to another, and yet Loki knew if things went badly, he could do nothing to help her.

So many troubles. So many worries that he could do nothing about. He would either be granted clemency for the pains he had already suffered, be punished for his actions, or executed for them. And all Loki could do now was sit and wait for word from the palace to hear how the All Father had decided. He did not have high hopes. How could he? But if nothing else, he needed to do something now, while he still had the power, to protect those who had protected him. 

~So what to do?~ Loki questioned himself quietly, keeping his worries to himself. ~What to do with those you have sheltered when you can no longer shelter them? What can you promise them that can't be taken away by those who hold power over you?~ His brow set itself in a deep furrow as he walked about the pond, the ducks following him to see if he had any treats. He could speak to Thor of course. At the very least his elder brother held some small affection for him. Otherwise he would not have come to the hunting party. He could manage to find Moirain a serving position in the palace and ensure she was not harassed by wandering hands. 

But Loki was not sure he could trust Thor with Eldridge's secret. His brother was a good man, but even a heroic sort like Thor would be offended by the mere thought of such a wounded creature being under his care. Besides, Eldridge would be humiliated by the mere thought of someone knowing what he had been, especially someone like Thor, a proud, strong, mighty, intact male. Eldridge would never forgive Loki for handing him over to that. 

Hethel. Poor dear Hethel. 

Loki had no idea where to begin with her.

“Troubled, dear husband?” Deva's voice split his thoughts like an ax through a log. She walked alongside of him, meeting his pace with her long legs. “I could hear your troubles from across the villa.”

“I will try to think quieter for you.” He grumbled, but he wasn't angry, not really. Deva shoved him to one side, trying to keep his attention in the present. “I am concerned for the future of our little troop.”

Deva sighed. “I am confidant that your worries are for those who are not former elvish army commanders or space pirates. So what has been decided upon? Eh? What will you do with your property?”

“Deva!” Loki snapped in a harsh tone. 

“It is true is it not? We belong to you? Oh I forget. A wive can not be property, but a concubine can.” Deva arched an eyebrow at him, her sylvian ears twitching. “Is that why you picked me to wed? Because Moirain would have done just as well and she is Aesir...”

“I picked you because of all of us, only you had the status which would be seen as acceptable in the eyes of the Aesir nobility. You are noble born yourself, elf or no elf. It would make them hesitant to offend you and your household.” Loki explained simply. Why was she asking. Surely Deva had suspected this reason.

“Yes. I suppose this is true. And you could take advantage of this fact. You could come with me. My parents might even be thrilled to see I had 'settled down' and made myself a good wife.”

“The day you settle is the day you die. And even then I strongly suspect that would be up for debate.” Loki snuck a quick kiss on her cheek, the woman cackling with laughter. “If they condemn me, Deva, I will not make it from Asgard alive, you know that.” 

“We did not think we would leave Thanos's realm alive either.” Deva reminded him. “But here we stand. Alive and safe as can ever be counted upon in life. There is always a way Loki. You gave us a way out. You gave us freedom we had long since thought impossible. You joined us together, Loki. A bunch of damaged whores under a cruel master and you made us free again. I am gravely disappointed that you would doubt yourself now.” Her pert frown was only magnified by her haughty gaze. 

“Why must you be such a determined creature?” Loki smiled and kissed her fingers. 

Deva smirked and pinched his ass cheek. “It is in my nature. And I mean what I say. You are my husband, and should they condemn you, Alfheim will welcome my husband.”

Loki kissed her cheek,enjoying the warmth from her skin in the sun. “I thank you in advance. But while they might welcome me, they will not be so keen on the rest on our odd little family.” 

“True. My people are not known for their welcoming nature, especially to Aesir. So again, what does my clever husband mean to do?” Deva questioned, insisting on his response. 

“I do not know yet. I can only solve one problem at a time. And even then I typically have to create three just to fix one.”

“Ah the life of a trickster.” She motioned for him to follow her as they came closer to the woods. “Take a moment and think. What is the most likely outcome from where you stand now? Think of the nobles you spoke with during the hunt. Your brother showed, so it can not be all bad.”

“It's a positive sign, but then Thor has always held a soft spot for me. If we are lucky he heard of my torment at the hands of Thanos and will sympathize. He will voice that I was already punished enough. Thanos is well known for his methods of persuasion. If I am lucky it will garner some sympathy. But still, my standing here is insecure. Many know my heritage. Jotuns are no more loved here than...well anywhere. They may wish to ensure I am not a threat for that alone.” 

“My people have no qualm with the jotuns.”

“You really wish me to come with you?”

“No. I do not wish to have a husband. I have no need of one. I want to return to my work, my command. But if I must have a husband, then it is not so terrible to have one who will understand my needs.” Deva smirked. “Besides, you do look so darling in a cock cage.”

“I would demand a much better one.” Loki insisted, trying to look quite serious about the subject. 

“Of course! I would never let a husband of mine walk around in some cheap copper cage! The scandal I would endure!” She waved a hand, obviously terribly upset at the potential for being embarrassed before her people. “Nono! We would need to get you something professionally made. No bulky Asgardian junk. Something elegant with coils and amethysts.” She made little swirls with the tips of her fingers, as though she enjoyed imagining it. “And I would wear a large key, just to let the realm know you were mine.”

Loki felt a shudder travel through his stomach. The Alfheim people had a very...unique view of marriage. Status was everything to them, especially when one was of one of the eight noble houses, which of course Deva was. And the person who held the higher status in the marriage had to ensure, one way or another, that any children from the union were indeed their own. Loki, being foreign prince, a disgraced one, and a jotun besides, well it was quite clear who would hold the status in Alfheim. Not that it bothered him. Things couldn't possibly be worse there than they were here. And Deva did have a way of making their little games such fun.

“Imagine yourself trapped in such a wicked contraption for months at a time. Often my duties in the military would leave me gone for six months, a year. And of course knowing your legendary libido it would be unthinkable to allow you to remain uncaged while I was away...”

“Horrid. You are a horrid, devilish creature.” But he was smiling at her, his arm winding around her waist.

“I couldn't permit you to go around boffing house maids and serving men. Utterly intolerable. And don't be thinking you'd be having any concubines in my household.”

“Oh heaven forbid. I'd have to keep them separate OW!” Loki grabbed the back of his head, his bottom lip pouting out as Deva scowled at him. 

“A tight cage!” she warned with a perfectly manicured nail in his face. “Very tight!”

“Darling wife, you do enjoy your torments.” He clasped her hand in his own, kissing down the knuckles, petting the back of her wrist and enjoying how she tried so hard not to be charmed by him. The offer was a tempting one, perhaps even worth a cock cage. But in truth, it wasn't what either of them wanted. He would take the option if needs be, but neither of them would be content with it. 

“Loki...”

“If I left, I would leave behind everyone here. I would be betraying them merely to save myself. It is funny, but it weighs heavily on my heart to even consider doing such a thing. So I thank you for your kind offer, Deva. But I don't think I will be taking it any time soon.” Loki's smile was thin, but he felt he made it look sincere enough. He knew he might well be condemning himself to death. But at the very least, he did not intend to drag anyone with him this time. No, if he was indeed doomed, he would have to figure a way out on his own.

“Tch. Proud and stubborn.” But she clapped his back none the less. 

He appreciated her. He appreciated all of them in his own way. He wanted to do right by them. He would not have escaped without their help, he knew that for certain. He was not submissive enough under Thanos's thumb to have convinced the bastard that he was thoroughly willing to accept his place in the harem. He was not strong enough to fight his way out alone, nor did he know the palace layout. The only thing he had offered in the end was an extra sword arm and a place for them to escape to. Not even a permanent place at that. 

Loki had to find a means of keeping them safe, even when he might not be able to do such a thing for himself. 

Deva ran a hand under his chin and drew him to her for a long, warm kiss. “You are no devil, Loki son of Odin. You are not a monster. But they do not see that. I do. We do. And know this, if the courts of Asgard are determined to destroy you, your wife, your concubines, will not stand idly by and allow it to happen.”

Loki touched his forehead to her's, breathing in the sweet scent of her perfume. He closed his eyes and let himself dream, if only for a moment, of a better life. A calm life. A good life. 

A servant was rushing towards them as a quick pace. Loki groaned and stood up, looking towards the man with an eternally exhausted face. “What is it now?”

The servant bowed quickly and licked his lips. “The man for hire you sent out has returned. And he has brought the guest that you requested.”

Immediately his mood improved considerably. Loki's let a thin, dark smile draw over his face, dragging up into his cheeks as he ignored Deva's curious face. “Excellent. Do tell him to ensure that our guest is suitably comfortable. I will be there in a moment. Excuse me wife...” He kissed Deva's chin. “I must attend to important matters.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Forgive me my friend, but you don't seem to be very grateful.”

The man in the chair shivered and stared at the wooden floor, his arms wrapped around him as though it would protect him from anything. He would not cast his eyes up or dare to look Loki in the eyes. He did however seem to be preoccupied with all the many sharp implements kept in the gardening shed a midst the pots and new plants. 

“I have had you brought here to be my guest at great expense. My friend here was not cheap to hire. I have given you lovely rooms, had a meal brought to you. And yet here you sit, not even a thank you to your kind host.” Loki smiled, a wolfs grin as it stared down a deer. “In all good faith my friend that is intolerably rude of you.”

The man licked his dry lips, his hands shaking as he dropped to his knees. “My Lord Loki, f-f-orgive me. I...I am but a humble merchant. A man of small means.” He glanced up, saw the flash of teeth, and dropped his head back down. “I can not know how it is that someone like me has come to offend you so greatly...”

“Offend me?” Loki blinked back in shock! “Offend me! Why my dear friend, I have no idea what you could possibly mean! Offend me, he says!” he laughed, the mercenary he had hired smirking and shrugging. “Why whatever could you mean?”

“I...I do not know, my lord. If you will but tell me what I have done, I am sure we could come to some sort of agreement. Some manner of compensation for whatever I have done.” 

“Compensation? But what could you possibly owe me? You've done nothing to offend me, nothing to upset me. And yet you kneel at my feet and offer compensation.” Loki stood in front of the man, letting him look at the polished black of his boots. “Could you, perchance, have done something I do not know about? Something you have kept secret in your heart for many years?”

Now the man was visibly trembling, soft little sobs racking his broad shoulders. “I...I do not. Lord Loki, if I have done something...not to you but perhaps to some member of your illustrious household.” He glanced up once more, eyes shining in confusion. “I would gladly do anything to compensate you for my transgressions!”

“Oh? Oh! Oh of course you would! Why of course! Yes. Well let us see if we can work this out somehow.” Loki sat back in a large chair, gazing down at the man. “Now let us see. Ah! I, can not think that you have offered any damage to myself. I don't suppose you've ever met my wife, Deva?” The man shook his head quickly. “No I don't suppose you would. Hmm. You don't ever associate with space pirates? No? Hmm...” Loki pretended to consider, sucking on the inside of his cheek before holding up a finger. “OH! Perhaps you know this lovely young woman...” He gestured to the door as it opened.

The man turned, and his eyes opened wide, not believing the sight he saw, perhaps not daring to. “M-Moirain?”

The redhead stood in the doorway as though looking on an old nightmare she'd head as a child.

“Moirain!” He smiled, reaching out to her. “Moirain my love...”

She hissed and recoiled like a feral cat, not even letting him touch the muddies trim of her skirts. 

“Moirain, I daresay you know this man.” Loki gestured. “I thought you might appreciate the opportunity to have him address the manner of contempt in which he treated you.”

Moirain was still, her eyes locked on him, her fury a dark ember in her soul that was slow to turn to fire. “Ethburt.” she whispered. 

The man tried another smile. “Moirain. My darling wife, my love. I have missed you so greatly!” He started to stand, but Loki made a light cough and he didn't dare. “Moirain, my wife, please. Please speak to him on my behalf. Please, use your...methods of persuasion...”

“As I used to?” She asked, her copper eyebrow raising up, regarding him coldly. “How many times did you tell me these things, my long gone husband? How often did you use my arse to persuade others who would not do deals with you to invest in your vainglorious schemes? She walked closer, her eyes wide as an owls, her lips churlish. “And the last time, you did not even have the courtesy to tell me. You just let them walk in and take me.” She leaned down and for a moment, Loki felt sure she might bite his face off. “Do you know what it is like to be taken? Or have you had to offer your own ass to get anything accomplished since I have been gone?”

Loki snickered under his breath. “I don't know anyone who would pay for that ass.” He assessed darkly before standing. “He is my gift to you. For all you have done for me. For what you did for us.” Loki watched recognition come into her eyes as he spoke. “Do what you will with him. My associate here will clean up the mess.” 

When he left the shed, Loki straightened his mantle. He did not care one way or the other what Moirain did with the man. She had earned her vengeance, and he knew he could count on the hired man to keep his silence. A good mercenary knew better than to blab about his work to anyone. And Loki could still afford to hire someone who was good at their work. 

Deva was waiting waiting for him, her eyes narrowed. “I forgot you could be a cruel man, husband.”

“Would you consider this cruel?”

“To put his fate, his blood, on her hands? Yes, I would. Do not forget she loved him once. She may still, even as she hated him. Now you are asking her to decide if he lives or dies.” Deva shook her head, crossing her arms as she leaned on a pillar. “I would have just offered her his head and let it be done. Then you take the responsibility on yourself. Did you even bother to check and see if he had relatives? A new family perhaps?”

“I am not inept.” He reminded her sharply. “He has been too impoverished to be of value to anyone. No woman with decency would take him as a husband and he owes money to so many debtors it is almost a mercy to end him here.” Loki insisted. “Is it possible you worry for me, Deva?”

“I worry you are making a foolish decision which may effect us all. If I saw him arrive, then it is likely the servants did as well. If they saw, it is likely they will talk. If they talk...”

“I know. I know. But well then, we will merely have to ensure that our servants have been well paid enough that it benefits them to keep everything to themselves.” Loki smiled. “Gold often proves an excellent persuader.”

“Tch. Foolish. Servants like rumors more than gold.” 

“Perhaps. But then we will have to cross that bridge when we come to it.” Loki turned to her. “Have you spoke to Hethel?”

“As much as anyone might speak to Hethel, when she is so inclined. She said little.”

“I have an idea.”

“You always have an idea. You'll have to tell it to me before I can decide if it is stupid or not.”

Loki rolled his eyes playfully. “Hethel needs something that may help her to keep herself in this world. She drifts off a great deal. She thinks on the terrible things which have happened, not on the good thing which may come to her. I know she has no desire for me. But she may warm to you, if you offer her attention. If you remind her there are still good things to be had. And, if she is willing, if she consents...” Loki rubbed his chin. “I have thought to myself it might do her well to have a child.”

Deva sucked in her lower lip, chewing on it for a moment. “That is...not entirely a foolish idea. But you realize of course that she may not wish to be touched.”

“Of course. I am not insisting on it. I am merely offering.” 

Deva shrugged. “I will speak to her. Offer her your idea. It is not a bad idea.” She eyed him before nodding her head towards the rooms. 

“Have you seen Vritti?” Loki asked as she headed off. “I feel like she's been gone for some time!”

“She is restless! You know her kind!” 

Loki clicked his tongue in his mouth and felt a twitch of worry. He liked Vritti, really he did. But the woman was a wild thing. He trusted her to take care of herself, and he didn't think she would go out of her way to cause any of them harm. But at the end of the day, she was a pirate. A brigand. She hated being locked to land for too long. “If you see her...”

“I will tell her you wish to speak!”

That would have to do for now. Loki retreated to the library, wrapping himself up in his books. He had missed the chance to read for himself. It wasn't like Thanos permitted scrolls and books in the seraglio. Their duties had been entirely physical, and he wasn't interested in harem slaves who were too focused on books rather than his pleasure. Loki missed this place dearly. The scent of paper, the crackling of spines, the rolling of paper. He could breath easy here if nothing else. 

“Loki?”

“Ah. I admit I hadn't expected to see you for a few hours.” Loki set down the thick scroll he had been reading. “Is everything taken care of or...”

“I let him live.”

“Oh.” Everything Deva had said to him whirled about his mind. “I see. If...Moirain it has never been my intention to force you to remain here. But I dare say I know you could do a great deal better than that pathetic specimen...”

“I am not still in love with him.” Moirain's smile was sympathetic, if a bit exhausted. “But I do need to borrow a considerable amount of gold from you.”

“I...excuse me?” 

“Ethbert's business is in a considerable amount of financial trouble, but none the less he still has guild permits and a great amount of connections.” Moirain crossed her arms, looking out the window to where Ethbert was being roughly 'escorted' from the property. She pulled a scroll from her underarm and smiled. “My ex-husband, who never bothered to gain a legal divorce from me has just signed over the majority control of his merchant business to me. It will take a great deal work but, I mean to salvage the business and profit considerably from it.”

Loki blinked, thoroughly shocked as she handed it over to him. “You...you are...heh!” He looked down. “Forgive me dear Moirain, I seem to have underestimated you.”

“Of course you did. But I am used to that. Still, I must remain wedded to him for now, at least until I can reestablish credibility and profits. Once that is finished I will simply buy out his shares and own the business for myself. Then I can divorce and be done with him. Ethbert will either drink or gamble himself into an early grave from there. I care not either way.” Moirain waved it off, sighing and she tried to contain herself with aplomb. 

Loki studied her face for a long moment before realizing it. “You wanted to kill him.”

“Of course I did. But it would have accomplished nothing but his death. I would still be in the same position he put me in. A concubine.” She licked her lips and touched Loki's wrist. “I do not want to be a man's concubine, Loki.”

“I wouldn't dare make you one. You are of course welcome to stay as long as you wish. I understand if for appearances sake you my continue to live with that creature. I can give you a fine knife in case he should try something inept.”

“By the nine are you being intentionally dense?” Moirain shook her head and walked to the doors, closing them firmly and setting the lock.

“Moi...” Loki watched the woman regard him, a smile sliding up on her lips as she walked towards him with careful steps. “Moirain?” She touched the bright gold broaches holding her overdress, undoing the pins easily and letting it fall to the floor, revealing the sheer summer kirtle. The sun shone in through the windows and Loki felt his breath vanished at the outline of her body under the fabric. “Oh my dear Moirain.” 

“You gave me a very generous gift, Loki. You gave me a chance to get my life back.” She pushed him back to the couch, sitting him on the cushions. “I want to thank you for that.” 

“You don't owe me anything. I did not do this so you would...”

“Loki can you not hush!” Moirain pushed him down, straddling him firmly, looking at the shocked prince under her. “I want this. I wish to do this. And if you have no objections that do not involve you pretending to be gallant, I fully intend to proceed.” Her fingers plucked at the belt loops, undoing his chest leathers and inch by inch leaving him exposed. “You are a fine man Loki. I am sorry if I am not always very appreciative.” 

“I never expected you to be.” Loki explained and groaned as her warm fingers explored his chest. She pushed the little pink nipples in, experimenting with them as Loki sucked in a deep breath and looked up at her adoringly. 

“Good.” She took his hands in her own, licking the fingers and pressing them to the hem of her kirtel. She guided them up, letting him drag the muslin fabric up off her body, revealing the soft skin and gentle tummy resting against her thighs. She seemed to be watching his reaction, hesitant to continue as Loki looked at the natural weight of her breasts against her chest, the full nipples arching up as if offering themselves up.

Loki reached up hesitantly, watching his hand squeeze into the flesh, making indents in her breasts as his thumb found the nipple and teased it. Moirain stiffened and hummed, nodding for him to continue. Loki smiled and pinched them carefully, watching her moan, letting out years of anger and pain. “Do you remember making bedsport because you wanted to?” he asked in a breathless voice.

“I do, but it is a distant memory. Remind me Loki!” She groaned as his hands dug into the underside of the breast, lifting them up, weighing them with his touch before letting them go for the sheer joy of watching them jiggle into their natural positions. Moirain laughed freely, letting him play as he pinched the pink tips and tugged them away from their place. “Ouh yes.” she groaned and rubbed her hips back. “Yes!”

Loki watched, a deep stirring growling about his pelvis as he rolled his hips up, grinding against the crest of her cunt. “You enjoy this, Moirain?”

“I want to. I want to enjoy sex again.” She pushed him down, kissing along his neck and shoulders, her tongue flicking out to taste his skin. “I want to have sex because I wish to do so, not because I was ordered to.”

His hands caressed her back, feeling along the seams from where Thanos had allowed his guards to enforce his will. Loki had not been there, but his understand was that, in the start of things, she had been very resistant to her new masters attention. “I will not ask you to come to me unless you will it. I would not do that.” He swore.

“I know you will not.” She kissed his chin, capturing his bottom lip in hers and sighing in content to taste him. “Loki, will you do to me what you do for Vritti and Deva?”

Loki's smile pulled up the corners of his mouth. “I will. All you need do is ask.” He sat up, helping Moirain lie back against the pillows as she took a look between her ample thighs. He drew them apart and smiled at the bush of red curls there, tangling his fingers in them. “It is soft.” he whispered and ran a finger between the folds, watching her every reaction to discover where her needs lie. He had been known in his youth as an exploiter of sexual desire. Someone who could convince those who were interested into doing anything. But right now, his aim was not to convince, but to console. He wanted to remind Moirain what good sex could feel like.

“Huuuh!” She started sitting up as his fingers caressed her clit, rubbing it gently up and down. “Ouh! L-Loki, what are you doing?”

“I am playing with you. I am helping the anticipation build.” A thought occurred to him. “Moirain, did you husband not please you before?”

She stuck out her tongue. “It was good enough, I suppose. I...I thought I loved him. And he seemed to enjoy what we did. I thought that was enough. I wanted to please him so I said I was thoroughly sated.”

“Tch.” Loki tsked in disappointment. “Never lie about your pleasure to others. A good man will strive harder, if only to prove himself a man, when he knows you require more effort.” He pushed his fingers up into the sensitive nub, watching Moirain's hands tighten into the fabric. “Speak to me. Tell me how this feels. Tell me what you like.”

“I-it...it feels...stirring.” She sucked in a hard breath and shook her head. “Very tender! Ahha! A-almost too much!” 

He lightened his touch, just barely letting the pad of his index fingers graze over the clit. “Better?”

She was almost purring. “Oh yes.” she squirmed down into the pillows and looked up at him, her pupils dilating. “Loki. More?”

“As you wish.” He smiled and coaxed his lips down over hers, playing with his tongue down her shoulders, feeling her body warm to his presence. He kissed her chest and wound a tongue around her nipple, sucking it into his mouth. She delighted squeal was a treat to his ears and he pushed his pelvis up against her thigh. “You are making me hard, Moirain. See how easily you do this to me.”

She tossed her head about, hot breaths escaping her mouth. “It is maddening! It...it is good but it feels as if it is not enough.” She groaned in complaint as he pressed in harder. “But when you push it is too much!” 

“Try to relax your body. This does not need to happen in mere seconds. Let it come to you naturally. Push when it feels right.” Loki captured her nipple again and Moirain let out a started pant. “Yes. Like that!”

“OUHHU!” She spread her legs wider, trying to wriggle her way down onto the fingers! He kept his movements slow, letting her find her way to seek pleasure. He watched her reactions. He needed to learn what felt good to her if he was going to succeed in this. Slowly her hips began to pump, her instincts taking over as she looked at Loki's bowed head and yelped sharply. “L-Loki! Loki it feels good!”

“Ride that.” He growled, mouth half obstructed by her nipple. “Ride that sensation. Let it come to you. Yes! Yes! Oh Moirain! Dear Moirain, how lovely you look!”

Her thighs jiggled splendidly as she made several little jerks, orgasm finally hitting her while her nails dug into the couch cushions and Loki heard the fabric drag. “Hnnnnnnaggghg! HHHa! HA!! AH! Ah. AhhhhH!” Moirain flopped back to the pillows, blinking rapidly, moaning as the after shocks continued to keep her quivering. “Ouh. Oh Loki. Oh yes. Yes that is what this should feel like.” She pulled him down, hands wrapped in his silky black hair. “Do for me what you do to them?”

Loki said nothing. Instead he flicked his tongue out, making a wet trail of his kisses to mark where he had been. His mouth sucked down on her thigh, leaving a small red mark. Little by little he worked his way inward, never breaking eye contact. He wanted her to watch. He wanted Moirain to know he was watching her. 

When his tongue touched the tender divide of her cunt lips, she screeched and jerked his head back. “That tickles!” 

Loki burst out laughing. “Of course it tickles! It is supposed to tickle!” he kissed the mound, snickering to himself. “Let it tickle.”

“If I laugh and sound like a fool I will blame you!” Moirain objected, but as his tongue began to work it's way in, she settled into it. The wet caress slicked her entry. Loki did not hold back as he had with the fingers! Instead he pushed inward, gliding his warm tongue up between her folds as she shuddered. “Mmmph! Ohm! Oh yes! Ouhhhhh YES!” She spread her thighs apart, hooking one over his shoulder so she could grind up into his mouth. 

Loki hummed and nuzzled up, his nose teasing her clit as he made a meal of the rest of her. The soft curl of her pubic hair tickled his face and he looked forward to the blush it would leave behind. He closed his eyes, giving himself over to the good work. Every mewling gasp told him that he was doing just what he should be doing. Every time he saw her breath catch in her throat he knew this was how he could best please her. She was already leaking from her last orgasm and Loki took immense satisfaction in tasting the wetness. He lapped it as eagerly as a cat would milk, his tongue pushing up into her as she began to ride his face.

“Loki! Loki! Loki! Ouh! Oh damn! Damn and hell!” Moirain rolled her eyes back and let out a low, demon like grunt. “Ouhhhhhh Loki!” 

He couldn't help but wriggle his ass in pleasure at her enthusiasm. Her giggle of delight only drove him to work harder, and as he could feel the little clit throb, captured in his mouth, he arched his fingers into her body. “Ouh my.” He leaned back, the warmth of her pussy's embrace capturing his fingers. “Ouh my dear Moirain you are a tight creature.”

“Did you think I would not be?” The fire was back in her eyes, challenging him to say something foolish.

Now foolish he could be, but in matters of sex he could at least say he was a competent man! “Now why would I say such a stupid thing as that?” He touched her chin, making her look at him over the massive swell of her breasts. “I only meant to tell you how good you feel around my fingers, dear Moirain. How much I look forward to sinking my cock into you.”

He saw the fire dim and a worried look come over her face. It took mere seconds to translate it. “We do not have to do that. Not yet. Not if you are not ready.”

“Please.” she gasped. “Please...just lick.” her voice held that note of begging. She was needy for something real. Loki would not dare risk ruining the mood. 

His tongue pushed back inside with a voracious hunger! He pulled her mind into his mouth, keeping the dark thoughts at bay with the ample use of his tongue. Loki could feel her climax nearing. He didn't dare reach down to fondle his own, painfully swollen erection. He couldn't afford the distraction! Instead he ground his pelvis along the couch, trying to keep the erection going. “Moirain.” he gasped, her hands immediately grabbing his head and shoving it back up to her mouth. He engulfed her cunt, lips open wide, tongue fucking deep into her as she thrust up into his jaw. 

“Loki! Loki! Loki! LOKI!” Her words were a chant composed entirely of praising his work! Her final screech was full of joy, but Loki has to clamor up and follow her pussy as she arched high and squeezed her thighs on either side of his head. He grabbed her hips and tried to help support the woman as she grunted and strained, trying to make it last.

Finally she came down, breathless and happy till she saw Loki's beet red face staring up at her and collapsed into giggled. “You...you look so...so cute!” she laughed and kissed his cheeks. “Loki. Oh Loki thank you.”

“I was quite happy to help.” he smiled and wiped her slick juices from his cheeks. “But if I may beg a favor.” he leaned back, showing the arching form of his cock still trapped in leather. He wouldn't force her hand, but he wanted to make it obvious how in need he was.

Moirain took a deep breath, her expression dropping quickly. “I...” she sat forward and cautiously touched her fingers to the outside of the trousers. “I wonder what Deva would say?” she asked. Her eyes were wide, frightened, but Loki could tell she was trying her hardest to offer her participation. “If you asked her if you could cum, what would she say?”

Loki prided himself on reading a person. He closed his eyes and let loose with a desperate groan. “She would forbid it.” he answered with confidence. “And likely punish me for daring to ask.” Moirain wanted to explore, but she needed to feel that she was the one in control of the situation and how far it would go. And if that meant he would be wearing the cock cage for a few days, well at least he knew he could handle it.

Moirain smiled and kissed his chin. “Well...being a lower ranking concubine in this house, I would not want to upset your wife.” she teased and winked playfully. “So, shall we see if Deva will let me hold your key for a while?”

Loki's thighs quivered and he felt his cock twitch with furious protest!


	8. Chapter 8

“You're leaving?”

Vritti gave him a fond, if somewhat condescending smile. “Oh it's been such fun darling. Really it has.” She straightened his vest, fluffing his hair with a wink. “But truth be told I'm not one to sit and wait things out. You and I were fun for a bit and I do wish I'd gotten the chance to try your cock on for size. But the stars call me, Loki. Surely you didn't expect me to stay for long.”

No, he hadn't. Vritti was not the sort to stay in any place for long. But he had hopes that he might have her support till the trial was over. “I suppose we can't have everything, can we?” He lifted her chin. “I'm afraid I won't be able to keep my word though. I promised you a ship and until I am reinstated I have no access to funds from my personal treasury.”

“Oh don't worry about that love. I've got it all taken care of.” Her lips pulled into a vulpine smile as she kissed his cheek. “I have my ways.”

“Hopefully ones that don't tie anything back to me.” Loki observed with an arched eyebrow. 

“I would never!” She exclaimed and bit her bottom lip. Slowly she reached between his thighs and sighed. “Damn that Deva! She's keeping you locked up even now?”

“Actually it's Moirain this time. She seems to feel more comfortable having me securely locked down.” Loki sighed miserably, trying to adjust how it felt against his skin. “Still, if it helps her.” He ran his fingers down Vritti's back. “Do stop by, won't you? Even a dedicated space pirate needs to put into port every now and again.”

“Humph. It'll be a while. But perhaps. You just tell me when you're back in control of your cock and I'll see if I can't arrange something.” She took his hands, looking down at the knuckles and rubbing her fingers over them. “I am fond of you Loki. Which I why I only stole a few small things to sell so I can get back on my feet.”

Loki's laughter rang off the walls. He managed to pull it back down, snickering till it sounded like a thin hissing noise from his throat. “Oh Vritti! Sweet Vritti you will be missed.” He kissed her, their lips grazing gently against one another and he let her take her leave. He knew he couldn't keep them here. As he watched Vriit ride away, he felt she could at the very least take care of herself. She'd probably found a way to board a vessel and either buy it out or mutiny the crew to her sway. Vritti found ways to make things work. He would have been happy to have her under his wing a bit longer. She could have proven useful. 

The days here existed in a routine of tedium if he didn't find a way to keep himself occupied. Everyone else seemed to have settled in as neatly as they could. The servants, now that they knew he had no intention of ripping them open, seemed to be content in their work. Deva, Moirain and Eldridge all had found ways to keep themselves occupied. 

But Loki still worried over Hethel. 

He had tried multiple times to speak to her in some way. She answered him quickly and quietly. Often times he found her doing miscellaneous chores about the grounds, even though she'd been told multiple times that she did not need to do anything. This was her place as much as it was his own. Let the servants care for such things. 

Hethel had stared at him with those wide lambent eyes and whispered softly. “I...I have to do something.” she said, finishing the wipe down of the bookshelves with meticulous care. 

At a loss for what to do, he'd asked the servants to let her go about as she pleased. “If she wants to clean, let her. Don't get in her way. I'm quite certain she won't do a poor job at anything. Just let her have her space.” He insisted. The servants, of course, obeyed him, but not without reservation. A concubine doing the laundry? Scooping the ashes! Doing the dishes! It was such a scandal! People would think them incompetent!

Loki did not care in the least. All that mattered was ensuring Hethel's relative happiness. Deva had even began taking the woman on walks through the garden, trying to get something out of her. Was she happy here? Did she feel well taken care of? Were there any foods she might like? And once more, Hetal had answered with shy caution, as though certain they were out to trick her. Of course she was content here, why should she not be. She was well taken care of yes. Thank you. No. All the food here was excellent. They were all very gracious to her. 

“Perhaps I should take her when I go.” Deva offered. “She will not be harmed in any way. I can offer her protection that you can not.”

“Perhaps. But for the moment I wish she would let us see what she desires.” Loki confessed. “Vritti has left us.”

“Oh has she? And here I thought she'd take every piece of silver with her when she did.” Deva seemed amused with the prospect. “And I understand Moirain has shown you just how very greatful she is to you.” The elf woman tapped the front of his crotch. “Poor husband. You spend more time caged than uncaged with us about it seems.” 

“You can see me complaining every step of the way.” Loki teased, pinching her rear end as Deva yelped and smacked him hard. “It makes Moirain feel more comfortable. I do not wish her to be ill at ease.”

“You are such a strange one Loki. You have such a reputation. I wonder if it is entirely deserved?”

“I was a rascal in my youth, that much I admit. I made foolish decisions. I entangled myself with others who were not the best choices to end up in the sheets with. But I like to think all parties walked away thoroughly pleased with the situation as a whole.” Loki didn't mind in the least. It wasn't as if no one knew what he enjoyed and whom with. 

“Do you ever think of having children? More I mean.”

“Do I not have enough?” He chuckled, hand to his heart. “For mercies sake, Deva. I have bred so well it is surprising there are not a tribe of my offspring.”

“Tch. Is it the jotun in you?”

“Perhaps. More likely the sedir in my blood. My offspring do seem to be an unusual brood.”Loki confided to her. “Do you never consider offspring?”

“Meh. What would I do with them. I have no need of children. Perhaps one day when I am done with my military career. But I have plenty of time. Do not try to switch the subject.” Deva accused smoothly and poked his chest. “Listen to me carefully, husband. Hethel is not well.”

“I know that! I have been pressing to find out why but she does not respond to even my most gentle approaches!” He rubbed the bridge of his nose with considerable irritation. “Deva I do not know what more I can do!”

“Perhaps I should speak to her more. We've all been giving her a grand amount of space to avoid upsetting her But something here is much more troubling than I think we have conceived.” Deva tapped Loki's cheek. “Leave it to me husband.” she kissed him and walked off, her billowing skirts shimmering. 

“You are quite concerned about her, aren't you?” 

Loki turned to see Eldridge standing there, sharpening a knife. “Shouldn't I be?”

“If you're really that concerned, I can tell you what is troubling our Hethel.” He stood up and sighed. “She is with child.”

Loki stared blankly at the former man for a moment before the impact of the words hit him. “Oh.” he looked down at the tiles, feeling a dark sense of dread come over him. Hethel had been the latest victim of Thanos's harem. And given his possessive nature, the only one would would have been capable of impregnating her would be the mad titan in question. “Oh dear.”

“I can also tell you that whenever she thinks no one is watching, little Hethel goes herb picking in the woods. Thus far, she has brought home henbane and deadly nightshade.”

Loki's eyes went wide. “She is going to get herself killed! How could you not tell me this before!”

“I wasn't aware of it until recently. Very recently. I don't believe that suicide is her intention. I do believe that she wishes to be rid of the child.”

“Well that's not the way to go about it!” Loki snapped and pointed a finger to Eldridge. “Go into town and find a midwife of knowledge. Have her come here right away. Tell her I'll pay any fee. DEVA!” he roared and knew he'd be in for it for yelling at her. “Deva! Find Hethel...”

“Forgive me 'Lord' Loki.” Eldridge said with no small amount of ire in his voice. “BUT if it pleases you, are you entirely sure this is the right way to go about this? Bombarding the poor thing, putting the secret she has worked very hard to keep out in the open and then enforcing your desires on her?”

“She's going to get herself killed! Abortificants are tricky things! One wrong mix and she could hurt herself beyond repair.”

“I'm simply saying that it could be a better option to speak to her directly on the subject first. Let her know you can offer her a safe, discreet solution. If you surprise her, make her feel unsafe, she may react poorly.”

Loki turned, trying to calm his frustration with the situation. There was something to what Eldridge said. “What would you do?”

“Stop Deva. Go up there yourself. Tell her that you know her fears. Let her understand that you are not angry with her. You merely wish to help.” Eldridge commented. “You can't stop her decision.” 

“I don't intend to! Who would want to birth the spawn of that craggy faced bastard?” Loki snarled.

“Noted. None the less, think of what she has been through. She may fear your anger for keeping such a secret.”

“I would never hurt her.”

“But she does not know that. She only expects what she has received from those above her thus far.”

Loki had not considered this thoroughly. He scowled, more at himself than anyone else, and nodded. “I...I will go speak to her.”

“Gently.”

“Very gently.” Loki assured him. He looked Eldridge up and down, seeing through the glamour. “You were a good husband, weren't you?”

“I was not always a good husband. But I like to think I tried. I loved my wife and my daughters.”

Loki gave his companion a little smile. “Tell me what you want Eldridge. I will do all I can to make it happen.”

“I shall be sure to think of something thoroughly challenging for you then.”

 

~~~

Loki had never seen someone look so struck by fear. 

Hethel's hands were shaking. Her wide purple eyes looked up at him, begging without a single word form her lips. One hand clutched her stomach as she watched Loki sit down on the bed.

“No one is angry with you Hethel.”

She did not speak.

“We only wish to ensure you're safety.”

A tremble crept up over her shoulders and she shrunk into herself like a pill bug. She turned to the window, the light reflecting off the stripes along her cheeks. “I...did not wish to trouble you.”

“I am not troubled save for you.” Loki promised, keeping his voice soft and endearing. “I only want to help if I can...”

“I do not want it in me.” She hissed suddenly. “It is like feeling a slug inside my body, encroaching, eating away at my insides.”

“I would not dare to make you bare this burden a moment longer.” Loki promised, coming close enough to sit across from her. He touched her shoulder and the alien female looked up at him. 

“...you have been kind to me. Truly. I...I don't know what to do, Loki.” she said, tears slowly bubbling up over her voice. “I do not want this. I do not want any of this. Ever since he took my Lethe from me I have thought of nothing but flinging myself from a tower. But I lack even the agency to do that.” 

“I did not get to know Lethe. What was she like?”

A glimmer of joy in her eyes. “She was my everything. We were servants in Thanos's household. I was a chamber maid. She was a scullery maid. We did not have much time together but we found spare moments to spend. I was nothing in such a great household. I never expected to gain Thanos's attentions. What would it matter to him if I found but a little love. And Lethe was so kind and sweet. She would sneak me treats from the kitchen. Little cakes and dainties.” Hethel sniffed and wiped the blue tears from her cheeks. “We were...she was...I never felt such things as what she did with me. I loved her, Loki. I loved her more than anything.”

Like Eldridge had loved his wife and daughter. Why did love seem to bring about tragedy in these situations?

“When Thanos began to show his attention to me, I didn't dare shun it. I had no choice. I was obedient. I did all he asked. Even the most perverse things. I never thought to disobey. But when I had a moment with Lethe, how could I not enjoy it.” Hethel shook her head. “It was my own fault. It would have been better for both of us if I told her never to see me again.”

“Would she have listened?”

“No. But I should have made her.” Hethel admitted, touching her stomach again. “I hate this. I hate this thing inside me. It reminds me of everything he stole from me and now he takes my womb as well.” 

“There are women here for potions and know how. You do not need to carry the spawn to term. We can end this, Hethel. I only ask that you let us help you do this safely.” He touched her curls back and tried to smile. “It will be brief. No one need know. My household has kept many secrets before. It will know how to hold another one.”

~~~

It did not take long. Eldridge had returned by dusk with a woman carrying a parcel with instruments and ointments and such. She shooed everyone from the room, insisting on being left alone with Hethel.

Loki waited, Moirain waited. Eldridge and Deva went to the courtyard to train together. They did not do well with such things. They expressed their worries in a more physical, aggressive manner. But Moirain put her hand in Loki's lap and put her head against his shoulder. “You're good to her. To all of us really.”

“Why shouldn't I be?” he asked, leaning against her.

“We're mean to you. The cage, the teasing, the demands.”

“After how long of having no ability to demand anything, perhaps it's a good thing to stretch your legs a bit.” Loki teased and kissed her cheek. “Thank you for staying here. I don't know if she'll want to see me after.”

“I'll make sure she is alright.” Moirain offered and squeezed his fingers. “Many men would not understand. They would be appaled.”

“It could have been you. Or Deva. Or even me.” Loki reminded her. “Thanos was powerful enough. He could have taken that and enforced impregnation on me. Do you not think I would have done the same?”

“You are strange man, Loki.” Moirain whispered and kissed his chin. “You are a good man.”

“Many would argue that.”

“You are not a perfect man by far. But maybe it is because you are not always a man.” She offered and sighed in content. “I wish I would have met you first, but I would not have been high enough to speak to you. I am only a carpenter's daughter.”

“I'm afraid I wouldn't have noticed you. I was a spoiled shit.” Loki laughed gently and kissed her cheek. “But I'm glad I know you now.”

“Loki...” She sat up and looked him in the eyes. Whatever she had been about to say was cut off quickly, and she waved her hand. “No. Never mind. It is foolish.”

“Moi...”

The doors opened and the midwife came out, cleaning her hands and looking exhausted by content. “She will be very sleepy. Her alien anatomy is different from Aesir but not too far off. Let her sleep as long as she wishes. When she awakens ensure she bathes and is cared for. She may be a bit weak but in my experience they are relieved when it is done.” She handed Loki a pouch of herbs. “Tea. Three times a day. Plenty of honey. It will strengthen her. Do not attempt to breed her for a year.”

“I was not intending to breed her!” Loki snapped but the woman gave him a stern look. “I have no intention of doing anything to her. This was a previous encounter.”

“Humph.” The woman had a very no nonsense look about her, but she seemed contented. “You know where I am. I'll take my payment when you've a mind to send it.” she nodded to Moirain and Loki and hurried out, taking her things with her.

Moirain headed into the room while Loki went to tell Eldridge and Deva the news. They seemed relieved, ensuring Loki that they would help the woman care for herself. For now that was all that could be done.


	9. Chapter 9

Over the next few days, things began to improve considerably. Hethel behaved as though a weight had been lifted from her being. Loki was pleased to see her come from the room and smile at him gently. She touched his hand and kissed the knuckles. “I can not thank you enough for what you have done.”

“I merely paid a midwife to relieve you of your burden, dear Hethel. No more, no less.” He kssed her fingers in return. “I can not bring Lethe back to you, but it is my sincerest hope that this will ease your suffering immensely.” 

“It already has. And now that I am better, I would like to speak to you on the future.” 

“The future?”

“Yes. It has come to my attention that, well that perhaps I would not be welcome here later on. Not because of you, but because my species is utterly alien to the Aesir. They have a distaste to anything they do not understand. I have noticed.”

Loki's nose twitched in irritation. “If anyone has spoken crudely to you...”

“No such thing. I merely notice it in...well in the way they behave around me. They walk as though I am made of glass, though I suppose some of that may have been due to my melancholy. On the whole, I...I feel I make them uncomfortable, the servants I mean.” Hethel said with a sheepish look of apology.

“I care very little for what the servants think of you. They are well paid to keep their opinions to themselves and be gracious to those who share my household.” 

“None the less, I have considered, well...Deva has offered me a place in her household when she takes her leave. She has made it clear that she does not wish to manage it herself, she will return to the military. And her home will need someone who knows how to be a competent, capable seneschal.” Hethel looked almost proud. “I know how to do what she requires. And she has promised to pay me well! I've never had money of my own before!”

Loki felt a little touch of insult in his chest. HE could have done that! He could have paid her to stay, to work here as she wished and... ~Ah.~ But that wasn't the end of it now was it? Hethel would never be comfortable here, not with another man as lord over her. And to be a paid servant, she would have to belong to an Aesir guild, which only accepted Aesir or Vanir citizens, of which Hethel was neither. Here, she was just an odd, exotic concubine. In Deva's realm, she could have her own freedom. An independence.

He could not give her that.

“Hethel...I...I will miss you. And when Deva takes her leave of things, I would be happy to know you go with someone who has your best interests at heart.” He made himself smile so as not to let her feel as though she was abandoning him. Hethel couldn't be for him. She didn't enjoy men's company. She never had. She submitted to Thanos because she had no other choice. But she would never have picked a man for herself. 

He watched her go to speak with Deva, obviously to tell the woman she had made her decision, and Loki clasped his hands behind his back. One at a time, they were all dwindling away from him. For two years they had dwelled together in Thanos's harem, an estranged but desperate group of survivors determined to escape or die. For three months they had held on in his villa, awaiting Loki's fate to tell them all what would become of the rest of their lives. 

On his desk was a letter, gold embossed with the seal of Odin upon it. 

Loki didn't have the strength to open it yet. He did not think it would be bad news. Bad news meant it would have been delivered by a troop of the royal guard to escort him tot he dungeons. But no. Thor had brought it, and he seemed almost relieved to give it to his brother.

But once he opened it, read the words aloud, it would all be real. And they would leave. And he would be alone again.

It was selfish, he knew. And Loki was working very very hard not to be selfish to these people. But he knew he couldn't keep them. They had their own lives. They yearned for their freedom. Who was he to deny it just so that he could keep them close but a few days more?

Loki went to his library and fingered the parchment, taking a deep breath, slowly undoing the wax seal with his knife and unfolding the flowing golden script.

By the word of the All-Father and the Support of the High Council of Asgard,

It is our wish to inform Loki Odinson, second son of Odin Borson, that he has been deemed absolved of all charges against hisself due to his time served under the mad titan Thanos. It has been found from both his testimony and that of his companions that his suffering was more than enough to ensure he has been properly subdued for his crimes, and the further imprisonment in the dungeons of Asgard would be both impractical and cruel. His rank as second prince is here-by restored, as are his rights and privileges henceforth. 

Transcribed by Huginn and Muninn by the request of the All-Father

Loki read the letter three times over before setting it down. He stared at the gold as the wind passed through the trees, letting the light flicker over the room. Loki reached and rang the bell, a servant appearing a few moments later. “Prepare something special tonight. Go all out. We have something to celebrate.” 

“Of course my lord.”

“You've watched my ladies over these past months. Anything that they have favored is to be made. Open the oak aged mead barrels and the Alfehim wine. Eldridge favors the dwarvish ale, a few bottles of that as well.” Loki thought. “Braised boar I think. A few rabbits. You know. Make the table bend under the weight of it all.”

“Of course my lord.”

“If it must end...” Loki whispered as the servant was dismissed. “...let it be a celebration.”

~~~

No one cheered.

One by one they read the letter, a sense of quiet relief washing over the table. But no one seemed to be in a celebratory mood. One by one, each looked at him in curious query, wondering what this meant, what he might say or do. Loki could see concern, impatience, anticipation. He did not know which pleased him more. The fact that they were concerned over his state, or that they were all waiting on him to make his words known.

“I made you all a promise.” He began, lifting his goblet, swirling the dark purple contents. “I promised you a safe haven in which to rest our weary heads and heal our wounds. I believe I have done that. I want it understood by each and every one of you, that my villa will remain a place of respite, open to you whenever you need to make use of it. And I wished...I wished to thank you for being here for me during this. It has not gone unappreciated.” Loki raised his glass. “I am not ashamed to say, I consider you all my friends. But even great friend eventually go their separate ways. To lasting comrades.”

They all raised a glass. “To lasting comrades.”

Moirain said it last, whispering it into the cup before draining it down. She sat, fiddling with the hem of her dress, looking as though there was something she wished to say, but remained unsure of quite how to say it.

“I shall be headed to Alfheim within a fornight.” Deva announced primly. “I will send word to my parents that I have been rescued by the prince of Asgard and am eager to see them again. Hethel, if you are still willing to take a position in my household...”

“Yes!” Hethel said excitedly, her ridges turning a deep umber color as she flushed. “I...I mean yes. It would please me greatly to return with you. I feel ready to have a life again.” 

Loki caught the gaze between them and realized that perhaps there was something else here he had not fully considered. ~Well, more blessings to them.~ Alfheim folk did not have the same preoccupation as the Aesir when it came to sexual partners. “I will ask one favor, dear Deva. After we divorce, please do leave my key here.”

Deva laughed uproariously, tossing back her dreadlocks and tsking him. “Perhaps it would keep you more out of trouble if the keys were on another planet!”

Moirain coughed gently. “Yes, but...much more difficult for me to uh...well to do what I'd like to do.” she tried to straighten herself up and look like she was more confident about her decision than she actually was. “My former husband shall not be a thorn in my side for much longer. And when he and I are well quit of one another, I would it very much if...well if I might stay on here...with you.” 

Loki stared at her like he didn't quite hear her correctly. “You...would?”

Moirain blushed brightly. “Well...why not? I'm certainly not going to make a home with Ethburt.” She scowled angrily. “I need only maintain a marriage with him until the majority of his assets are in my name and his business has been salvaged. Then I can be done with him.” She looked shyly at Loki. “I'll be a woman of property then. With my own standing. My own finances. P-perhaps worthy of...well... of some consideration to a prince.”

He almost couldn't believe what he was hearing from her. “You...Moirain are you telling me...that you would consider remaining here? With me?”

“Well not as a concubine if thats what you're asking!” she said, stabbing a bit of meat with her tines. “I won't accept anything less than wife. After Deva has returned to her realm and life of course.” 

“You're not insulting me, darling.” Deva insisted. “But really, I will send you a proper cage as a wedding present. It is so much easier to control such an unruly husband...”

“Unruly! How many husbands do you know that would even permit such a device?”

“EVERY husband on Alfheim! And...well frankly many wives as well. Your marriages are status based. The one with the lower status always wears a chastity device to ensure they only breed with their intended spouse.” Deva shrugged. “It's common in any marriage of rank! For pities sake, the first time I was to wed my mother bought me an ornate chastity belt to wear!” she snorted. “As though I'd marry someone of higher status than myself!”

Elridge snorted, looking entirely fed up with the discussion. It brought Loki's attention over to him. “And what is it you have planned? You're welcome to stay of course. But if you do not wish to...”

“I do not. But I know of no other place for me.” Eldridge spoke up, sitting back in the chair. “I...I can not live my life as a useless concubine. It would be devastating for me. I can only think that my life can not be lived so sedately. So complacently.” The once man sighed and looked down at the plate of food. “I do not know what place there is for me in this universe. I am greatful for your aid, Loki, but if there is a world where I can find content, it is not this one. I will take my leave as soon as you will allow it.” 

“Go when you please, Eldridge. And remember that you can always return here when wandering becomes tiresome.”

“You have not yet answered me, Loki.” Moirain said, looking over at him with that small hint of trepidation in her eyes. 

“Haven't I? Ouf!” He rubbed his shoulder where Deva had punched him. He stuck out his tongue at her and turned back to Moiran. “I would adore having you here, Moirain. And when your scandalous ex-husband has been dealt with, I...I would be proud to call you my wife.”

Her smile widened and she looked entirely pleased with herself. Her pretty green eyes shone for a moment, before she arched a red brow and turned to the elf woman. “Deva, would you mind if I did keep the cock cage? Just in case?”

“Oh for the love of the nine realms!” Loki snapped. “Surely you can't be serious!”

Moirain gave him a prim, innocent gaze. “Why darling, why would I jest when you do so very clearly enjoy it?” she batted her eyelashes and touched his leg under the table. 

Loki groaned and covered his face for a moment before giving the woman a sidelong glance and and shake of the head. “If it will help you feel at ease, dear Moirain, I will submit myself to your control.”

“You're twisted, the lot of you.” Eldridge grumbled, sipping at his ale. 

“Come now. This is a celebration!” Deva insisted. “On Alfheim, we know of only one sincere way to end a good celebration with close friends.” She took hold of Loki's collar, pulling him near to her with a wicked grin. “One last time, my endearing husband? One last time with any who are willing to attend your bedchamber?”

Loki's eyes twinkled happily as a low laughter overtook his throat. “For my darling wife, how could I refuse?”


	10. Chapter 10

There had never been such a wonderfully frantic sensation! Deva and Moirain practically drug him up the stairs, their twin smiles more full of mischief than he could ever have managed on his own. He was shoved quickly to the main couch, the pillows holding him in place just as firmly as the four hands now grasping as his clothing, slipping it off his body with clever, eager fingers. 

Two sets of eyes peeked in from the doorway. Both quite curious, though one was definitively more ready to show it than the other. 

Loki smiled. “This couch is big enough for all of us.” He offered, a smile on his face, a hand held out to them. “I believe I can say with all certainty that I do not tell either of you what to do with yourselves. Nothing need happen here you do not wish.”

“I...” Hethel went a deep purple tone along her cheekbones. “I do not...like men's...dangling things.”

Loki laughed! He didn't mean it to sound so mocking as he was sure it did. “Well they certainly seem to cause a great deal of grief.” He winked at her as she covered her face. “I will touch nothing if you don't want me to. But given that you are going to tend to Deva...mayhaps you would like to come forward, and learn how.”

Hethel went so deep a purple she was almost violet! She squealed and giggled, shaking her head. But her feet moved her forward as Deva opened her arms. She let the elfish woman agther her up and help set her against the softness of the couch. “I...I do not know what to do.”

“Do not worry, Hethel.” Deva cooed. “Your joy can be found again. In time. Let me help you find it.” Deva kissed her chin slowly, her lips opening to show the alien female a sweetness she had long thought lost to her. Hethel gave a little gasp as the elfs mouth began to find the bone ridges of her face and caressed them, returning her smile. “You see? Even now you are finding it possible.”

Loki felt a sense of security as he watched the both of them. He could see Eldridge still watching, those deep eyes fixed on them with a sense of longing and loneliness. He tapped Moirain gently as the woman cupped him between the legs to undo the cage. “Eldridge...”

“I would be no good to any of you.” 

“You don't know that.” Loki protested. “Have...have you tried to do anything since...Him?”

The former man shook his head and started to back away.

“I will not tell you what to do. I have no right. But I will tell you that if you come to this bed, I will find a way to make you feel pleasure again. I swear it.” Loki held his hand out, waiting to see if it would be taken.

Eldridge took a single step forward and then two back, shaking, bowing till hair covered the once proud face. “I am not ready.”

“If not now, then when?” Moirain asked. “We all have to take back our bodies sooner or later.”

Loki lifted Moirain's head and brought his lips to her's. “Let the choice belong to each of us individually.” He said and pulled her up into the bed, fingers caressing down her body to cup a breast in the palm. His thumb slid gracefully over her nipple, eliciting a needy groan. 

Moirain fumbled with the key and slid it into the lock. She dangled the cage from her fingers. “I think I will keep this. For when it is needed.” His beleaguered noise seemed to amuse her greatly as He lay back and let her hands carefully cup his cock, fondling it with interest. “It is strange. It...it feels good to touch one again because I want to.” 

“By all means!” Loki gasped. The cage, well never let it be said he wasn't a good sport! But at the end of the day, being released from the damned thing was almost as big of a torment as a being locked into it! His cock felt like a sore muscle being stretched out. But Moirain's strong hands were doing wonders to help relieve the tension. “Ouh! Oh by the nine! Ouh!”

“My but you are loud!” Deva teased, her mouth already working it's way towards Hethel's nipple against the flat chest. “Perhaps we should give our dear Loki sometihng with which to keep his lips occupied!” 

He had not one single argument to offer as he was laid down on the pillows, Deva hoisting her skirts to straddle his face with the most prim manner of sitting upon it he had ever seen. “Deva...”

“Hush now. That silver tongue of yours needs to be kept fully occupied or it becomes so troublesome.” She patted his black curls and guided his lips to her mound. 

Loki treasured the sound he could draw from her with one swipe of his long tongue. He adored every fold of her warm pussy, savoring the wet slurp it made when he sucked down on the right labia. Deva's eyes rolled back and she pushed Hethel to lean back, rubbing her fingers along the woman's scaled thighs. “I will show you pleasure as he shows it to me.” she offered and waited for Hethel's excited little nod. “Good.” 

Hethel made possibly the cutest squeak Loki had ever heard rise from a woman's throt in nearly a thousand years. 

“You are precious.” Deva sighed, kissing, nibbling along the thighs, running her tongue between the scale patterns. “Magnificent. I have never seen your kind before.” She reached up, finding the cleft between the slim thighs and running a finger down it. “May I ask what kind you are?”

“My people had a name once. Thanos took us as slaves. After that it no longer became important what we were called.” Hethel shook her head. “Do not make me speak on it now.”

“Never. Not if you do not wish it so.” Deva bowed her head and began to lap.

Hethel said something in a language Loki did not know. But if he knew a face of pleasure, it was her's.

Moirain tsked. “Silly man! You expect me to marry you when you can not even keep your attention here!” She smacked his cock and Loki yelped, panting hotly as she flicked her tongue around the hole. He buried his face into Deva's warn cunt, determined to give her something to remember him by. His cock was slowly encased by a wet, slippery mouth, and Loki's thighs quivered from the joy of it.

In his wildest fantasies, he might have imagined them all staying in such a way. Embracing one another for hours at a time, lavishing attention upon on another on the long couch. But he couldn't keep them. They weren't his to keep. But for now, he could lick Deva till he could remember her taste for the rest of his days. His cock stiffened easily as Moirain enjoyed sucking him, her tongue sliding along the underside. 

Deva ground her pelvis up against his mouth, her hips riding him as her orgasm drew closer. Loki reached up, grasping her ass and helping her bounce up and down. He had always loved licking at a woman. He enjoyed a cock in his mouth as well. But there was just something special about the way a woman came from this. He could feel her clit twitching already, hardening as he sucked it like a grape. 

“Oh.” 

Everyone stopped, Loki peeked out from under Deva's bush to see Eldridge standing there, staring down at them. 

“I do not wish to go through life absolved of any physical pleasure.” 

Loki tapped Deva gently as surprisingly she moved to the side, making way for Loki to take Eldridge by the hand. “Come here.” he whispered, sensing the intense nervousness around their stoic friend. He pulled up Eldridged skirts, letting his hands rest on the tender area there. “Let me help you, my friend.”

“Can you?”

Loki gave the most smug grin he could. “I do believe I can.” 

Moirain humphed. “Never let it be said my future husband lacks confidence.” she stroked Loki's sturdy cock and spread her legs, positioning herself just right as she took a deep breath and slowly began to sink down onto it. Little by little, she let herself push down onto it, the popping sensation of entry making her shudder. “Ouh. Hu-uhhhH! Oh My dear Loki!”

“See? I promise pleasure and I give. OW!” Loki looked up at Deva. He would not miss her backhand!

Hethel snickered as Deva began to tickle her thighs with that wicked mouth again! “Y-you are teasing me!”

“The best orgasms come after a tease!” The elfish woman insisted. 

Loki snickered and took a deep breath, letting Eldridge find a good place to rest. He tipped the former commander back, letting his kisseds trail about the perineum. Eldridge gave a little noise, a sigh of discontent. Loki kissed his knees. “If you demand me to stop, I will stop.”

“I know you will. Or Deva will slap you again.”

“Hey!” Loki pursed his lips and whined as Moirain pushed herself to take the last bit in. “Let me try, Eldy. Let me try.”

Eldridge nodded and tried to relax as Loki's tongue encircled the wet ring between those perk cheek. A shudder took the long frame, and the hands that had held swords and blaster guns shook. “I...uh...”

“Let me try.” Loki repeated and pushed his tongue into the muscles, expanding it outward.

“HOOUH!”

Loki didn't know who made that noise, but they certainly seemed to be enjoying themselves. 

Moirain ground her hips down, panting hotly as she began to find her pleasure on Loki's cock. She fumbled for one of his hands, guiding it to her clit and finding herself mewling as his fingers began to move in small circles. “Yes! Oh sweet Loki! Y-yes! AHHA!”

Deva gasped as a set of fingers entered her, the strong thumb coming up against her bud as Hethel squirmed on her lips. She did not know who was touching her. But she trusted those fingers to ensure her joy. 

Loki looked up between Eldridge's thighs as he saw those elegant features contort into pleasure. He drove his tongue in deeper, stretching his limbs out to keep his body going. No matter what it took, he was bound and determined to enforce their pleasure. They would leave this bed and remember Loki's name. 

Eldridge was shaking his head, but those hips were moving towards the mouth. “I...L-Loki. Loki what is it you are doing?”

“It is called rimming and it is a great deal easier to do if my mouth is not otherwise occupied.” Loki bowed back down, caressing his body, devouring the tight ring. 

“Y-yes. Yes of c-OUrse!” 

Hethel came first. He hips arching sharply upward, her mound finding the sweet, quivering pleasure she had been denied for far too long. Her cry was not human, nor like anything Loki had ever heard. But it was good. And the tears in her eyes were from relief and joy. She sniffled as she came down and held Deva, smiling as her elfish mistress cradled her. 

“My sweet sweet Hethel.” Deva kissed her lips, petted her shoulders. “Your new life begins now. And Alfheim knows how to care for those who have suffered.”

Loki heard a bleat come from the dear thing he was busy pushing his tongue into. “Deva darling, if you don't mind I could really use this hand right about now...”

“I am in the midst of using this hand.” Deva insisted, but pulled back a bit, letting him settle his fingers out as he stretched the and began to slip them into Eldridge.

“What are you...!”

“Let him.” Moirain said, gasping with a giddy grin on her face. “I...well I used to do it for that wretched former husband of mine. Men have a place inside their backends.”

Eldridge looked doubtful, but as Loki's fingers delved into that tight body, that pretty hole, the thighs began to quiver. “Ha-ahhhya!” He grabbed the sheets and his teeth bared like a wild animal. “Y-yaaaahsa! Yes! OUH!”

“Hold that feeling!” Loki encouraged, lapping along the body. “Hold that feeling closely now.”  
The thrashing took him by surprise. He had to hold on for dear life as the squeezing ass tightened around his fingers and Loki watched the sweet, wrecking bliss of a prostate orgasm. His little shrieks were things of beauty. His cry out was that of something lost returning. Something stole being delivered. 

Eldridge let it die slowly, looking at Loki with soft eyes. “Impressive.” 

“So I've been told.”

“You are not done.” Deva insisted. 

“Clearly.” The prince teased. “I would never be done if it were left up to you.”

“Mouth. Cunt. Apply one to the other.”

Loki snickered. “And to think you were born nobility.”

Deva shoved his lips back into bliss. 

Moirain was pleading in little tones, muttering under her breath as the rocking continued. Loki's cock was her personal prize and she adored it. She rubbed his stomach, watching Deva settle back onto his face. It was far from an unpleasant view. Moirain's tastes did not run towards women. But far be it from her to ignore that supple musculature of Deva's battle formed body. She watched the light bounce off those curves as the woman undulated on Loki's mouth and smiled to herself. She would make good use of Loki's many talents once they were wed.

As if he could hear her thoughts, Loki took hold of her hips and began to bounce up into the warmth. 

“HO! UH!! HU! HU HU HU HU!” She cried out, the knocking pulse hitting her deep, making her whimper. “Ouh please! Please, Loki!”

Loki tried to coordinate his efforts. It helped that Deva was guiding his head up and down and making him do as she wished. Loki admired it. Her fiery passion, her assertive nature. It was endearing. He would miss her. 

Deva;s body arched high and she howled as she came, her body showing off the spasm as she threw his head into the mattress. “Loki! Ouh! Oh. Oh. Loki.” She breathed his name out in gasps. “Loki. Ouh. You shall be missed.” she admitted and leaned down to kiss his sweating brow. She cradled Hethel, bringing the woman into her arms as they sat back to watch Loki finish Moirain.

She pulled his attentions back to her. “Loki.”

“Yes, my dear Moirain?”

“Show me you have the strength to help me cum.”

Loki pulled her down and kissed her lips deeply. He plowed up into her respite of a body, clinging to every curve and jiggle. He was exhausted! He wasn't a young god anymore damn it! But this was worth it! So un-believably worth it! “Moirie!” he gasped, biting her neck as the woman clutched hold of him. “Moirain! My...Moirain may I cum within you?”

“Ha! Of course!” She pulled his lips against her own. “Cum with me Loki. Make me cum! Make me cum as only you can!” 

Well, he certainly was not above an ego boost!

The bursting release drained his body into her's! He had held off till it burned to orgasm, but watching her heaving breasts jiggle s the shocks took her, bringing him with Moirain into the clenching release was worth every moment of it. She landed against him, breathless and delighted, kissing his neck softly. “Loki.” she whispered. “Hm. You must be very satisfied with yourself right now.”

“Heh. I..I will be satisfied when I have slept.”

“Then sleep.” Deva snorted, grabbing the blankets and cradling down. “Tomorrow we will be parting ways. We should all stay together tonight. For old times sake.”

~Tomorrow.~ Loki felt Moirain cradled up against his from as Eldridge shuffled himself closer. 

“Thank you.”

Loki held his hand. “From here out, you will know how to find pleasure for yourself.” He promised, watching Deva and Hethel settle back with one another. He wrapped himself around Moirain, secretly adoring her smile as she closed her eyes to sleep next to him. Tomorrow was tomorrow. But tonight he could let this pile of sexed out joy exist around him. 

Loki closed his eyes and for the first time in several months, slept in peace.


End file.
